A Potter átok
by Christal Phoenix
Summary: Perselus Pitont megátkozták. Empathic Siren történetének fordítása.


A Potter átok

Komolyan jobb lett volna, ha Perselus nem gondolt volna arra, amit Potterrel tett. Akkor a Roloabo- s dolgok nem történtek volna meg, Potter nem tette volna meg azt a hatalmas hülyeséget, amit megtett (így kényszerítve Perselust valami ugyanilyen hülyeség megtételére), és annak a kis hugrabugos lánynak nem lett volna véglegesen zöld haja.

De akkor a másik potteres dolog sem történt volna meg, s AZ a fele elég jó volt. Igazából nagyon, nagyon jó volt. Szóval lehet, de csak lehet, hogy a dolgok úgy alakultak, ahogyan kellett. Egy teljesen nevetséges Potter- szerencse féle képpen.

Perselus – meglepően - élni tudott vele.

XxX

- Átnéztem a vizsgálatait – szedte össze az eredményeket Johansson, s közben megköszörülte a torkát.

Johansson a legjobb jegyeket kapta egy privát Varázslóiskolában, Belgiumban, és a varázsvilág legjobb gyógyítója mellett tanult. Max Von Heidelcreamer mellett. A megbízólevelei elképesztőek voltak. Perselus azért kereste fel, hogy átnézze a vizsgálatait.

- És?

Még több torokköszörülés.

- A túl sok Cruciatus átok mellékhatásaként találtunk egy kis izomkárosodást. Ajánlanék egy kis fizioterápiát és egy kör idegcsillapító bájitalt.

- És mi van a másik átokkal?

Johansson lapozott párat az eredményekben.

- Erről beszélve. Néhány kérdést, ha lehetne…

- Makacs egy alak, nem igaz? Tudtam, hogy jól választottam.

Johansson hivatásos volt, és többször megismételte a teszteket, nem hagyott tisztázatlanul semmilyen átkot. Perselust nehezen lehetett lenyűgözni, de Johassonnak majdnem sikerült.

Johansson álla rózsaszínné színeződött. Megint elrendezte az eredményeket az asztalán.

- Köszönöm. Igen. Hadd térjünk rá. Tudna mondani valamit az ön és Potter professzor közötti kapcsolatról?

- Nincs kapcsolat közöttünk, Johansson gyógyító. Csak kollégák vagyunk.

- Na igen, és hogy került az ön lakosztályába az illető estén?

Perselus fészkelődni kezdett a székén.

- Mire célozgat?

- Semmire sem célozgatok, csak megpróbálom felvezetni a körülményeket az… ö… átokig, amint látja.

- Azt hiszem, ez egy elfogadható kérdés. Vacsora után a lakosztályomban Whiskyt ittunk.

- És ez szokatlan volt? Hogy ő ott volt? Önnel?

- Nem. Mikor tanítani kezdett, sokszor feltűnt. Kérdezősködni, ordibálni, nevetséges vádakat felhozni. De idővel minden ok nélkül tűnt fel. Egy ideig sikeresen mellőzni tudtam, de egy pontban rájöttem, hogy hiábavaló ellenállni. Mindig nehezen lehetett őt semmibe venni. Ezután valami fajta rutinba estünk.

Johansson felkuncogott. Perselus nem tudta, hogy mi olyan vicces.

- Ö… Bocsánat. Folytassa. Mi történt azon az estén? Valami furcsa?

- Komolyan nem értem, hogy ez miért fontos. Már elmondtam, hogy mi történt. Mit kell még tudnia?

- Legyen elnéző, kérem.

Perselus elkeseredetten felsóhajtott.

- Rendben. Nem, semmi furcsa. Nem igazán. Hát, idegesítő volt, persze. De ő mindig idegesítő. Tudta, hogy az a férfi még mindig felül a seprűjére és ok nélkül ördögkísértő mutatványokat csinál rajta? Mi szállta meg, hogy ezt csinálja? Egy nap le fog esni, és ki fogja törni a nyakát, tőlem pedig elvárják majd, hogy felfedezzek valami csodakenőcsöt, hogy ne nyáladdzon élete végéig. És állandóan veszekedik velem. Politikáról, iskolavezetésről, hogy egyen-e csokis kekszet. Merlinre, soha nem hagyja abba. Még van bátorsága azt hinni, hogy ő győz. Nevetséges.

Johansson megköszörülte a torkát.

- Maga mondta, hogy mondjak el mindent, hát elmondok mindent. Önnek csak várnia kell, a dolog bökkenőjére.

- Hát persze, Piton professzor.

- Ahogy mondtam, mielőtt ilyen erkölcstelenül félbevágott, ugyanolyan este volt, mint a többi, de a beszélgetés témája kissé más volt.

- Hogyhogy?

- Egy másik kollégáról beszélgettünk. Ez megint nem volt különleges, de általában ugyanazok a panaszaink. Lumpsluck, a Békakirály, például. Flitwick, a Könnyelmű Bolond. Satöbbi, satöbbi. Én természetesen egy nagyon jó leírást találtam ki a mugliismeret tanárra, s Potter nem értett velem egyet. E miatt veszekedtünk. Annak az idiótának a jó pontjait sorolta, s én hitetlenül néztem arra az emberre, akiről azt hittem, hogy van legalább fél agya. Annyira felidegesített, hogy… hát, tudja, mit tettem – szuszogott Perselus. –Ezért vagyok itt, nem?

Johansson lapozott a teszteredmények között.

- Úgy hallatszik, mintha kedvelné.

Perselus pislogott egyet.

- Kit? Pottert, vagy a másik idiótát?

- Pottert.

- Hogy merészeli? Ez egyszerűen… Nem kedvelem, Johansson gyógyító. Mit lehetne benne kedvelni? Tudta, hogy folyton harapdálja az alsó ajkát? Csoda, hogy még van neki. És a talárjai mindig rendetlenek, mintha bennük aludt volna. És a lehetetlen édesszájúsága elég, hogy egy férfit az őrületbe kergessen. Azt meg ne is kérdezze, hogy milyen a légzése.

- Elnézést. A légzése?

- Igen, a légzése. Elviselhetetlen. Az orrán keresztül veszi a levegőt, így hangos. Vegyél egy átkozott Vértolulás elleni Bájitalt, vagy nyisd ki a szádat! Ezt kellene neki mondani. Ajánlottam neki. Csak kinevet, mintha a szemérmeset játszanám vele.

- Elég sokat tud róla.

- Persze. Járatos vagyok az emberi pszichológia kondíciójában, s amit nem találok ki annyiból, hogy ránézek, azt kimondja a kelletlen beszélgetésével.

- Miért elnéző vele? Miért engedi egyáltalán be?

- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy önt jobban érdekli Potter, mint én? Ez lesz az életem története? Minden sarkon Potter, még akkor is, ha én fizetem a nagyon drága számlát az ön szolgáltatásáért?

- Ez egyáltalán nem így van. Csak… Jobban meg tudom magyarázni ezeket az eredményeket, ha jobban megértem, hogy hogyan érez iránta, hogy milyen… öhm… munkahelyi kapcsolatban vannak.

- Elviselhetőnek tartom, s jó ízlése van a Whisky terén. Mit akar még? – csattant fel Perselus. – Belefáradtam az ostoba kérdezősködésébe. Válaszoltam a kérdéseire, most mi van az átokkal?

Johansson baljóslatúan nézett Perselusra, majd ismét megköszörülte a torkát.

Perselus rettegni kezdett. Rosszabb volt, mint gondolta. Az átok meg fogja ölni. Semmi más nem magyarázta Johansson hezitálását.

- Köpje ki, ember. Biztosan kellett mér rossz híreket adnia.

- Éppen ez az, Piton professzor. Nincs rossz hírem.

- Elnézést, azt hiszem, rosszul hallottam. Úgy hangzott, mintha valami nevetségeset mondott volna. Úgy hangzott, mintha azt mondta volna, hogy tévedtem.

- Igen, hát…

- Komolyan azt állítja, hogy semmit sem talált?

- Hát, én…

- Biztos benne, hogy jól értelmezi az Aura Behatolást?

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy…

- Hadd lássam – mondta Perselus s kikapta Johansson kezéből az eredményeket. – Tudnia kell, hogy az aurám sötétlila, nem fekete. Ha ilyen nehézfejű hibát ejtett, teljesen elrontotta az eredményeket.

- Tisztában vagyok, hogy az aurája sötétli…

Perselus még több tesztet vett el Johansson asztaláról, s lapozni kezdte őket.

- És mi van az Idegkondíció teszttel, hmm? Nem mondhatja azt, hogy normális, nem miután _azt_ tettem a kollégámmal.

- Minden tiszteletem az öné, de tökéletesen hozzáértő vagyok…

- Hozzáértő? Hogy lehetne hozzáértő? Tudhattam volna, hogy sarlatán az első perctől fogva, mikor rájöttem, hogy magántanuló volt. Nem volt elég okos, hogy Roxfortba kerüljön, gondolom – mosolygott gúnyosan Perselus.

- Na idefigyeljen…

- Ön még mindig a Dadogó Főzettel kínlódott, míg az én tanulóim Élő Halott Eszenciát készítettek és Farkasölőfűt. Nem hiszem el, hogy a Szent Mungó felvesz egy ilyen képzetlen gyógyítót.

- Ennyi elég, Piton professzor. Tíz éven keresztül tanultam az átkokról Max Von Heidelcreamer gyógyítóval, a világ legjobb gyógyítójával.

- Még egy sarlatán. Egy tiszteletre méltó gyógyítónak sem lehet Heidelcreamer a neve. Vagy egy fejőlány aki fiziológusnak adja ki magát, vagy a világ legfantáziátlanabb stricije.

Johansson Perselushoz vágta a megmaradt teszteket, s a színes pergamenek úgy estek le, mint a konfetti.

- Kifele! Ki az irodámból! Az egyetlen dolog, amivel gond van az, hogy nem látja, ami a szeme előtt van.

Perselus talpra pattant.

- Van egy átok. Mondom, hogy van egy átok.

- Nincs átok.

- Lennie kell, mert ellenkező esetben nem lett volna okom arra, hogy elkapjam Pottert a vállainál fogva, az ajkaira tegyem az enyéimet, s a nyelvemet lenyomjam a torkán.

Perselus lógó fejjel visszaesett a székére, s a haja minden levegővételkor megrebbent. Soha életében nem volt még így megalázva. Kivéve, mikor Pottert molesztálta.

Johansson széke felnyikordult, mikor ismét leült.

- Sajnálom, de nem létezik semmi átok. Bármi is okozta… hogy kifejezze az érzelmeit Potter professzor iránt, annak semmi köze nincs valami sötét átokhoz. Reméltem, hogy ha kutatni kezdjük, mi történt aznap este, rájön az igazságra. Gondolt már arra, hogy vonz…

- Van egy átok. Lennie kell.

- Nincs. Sajnálom.

Perselus felállt a székéről. Kiegyenesítette a talárját, és elrendezte a haját.

Johansson megpróbálta megrázni a kezét.

Perselus rábámult.

- Ön, uram egy szélhámos a legrosszabbak közül. Remélem, hogy elkapják, még mielőtt ennek vége lesz. Súlyos hiba van a munkájában. Elhibázta, hogy rendesen diagnosztizáljon egy életfenyegető állapotot. Komolyan kezdem azt hinni, hogy hamisította az ajánlóleveleit. Semmi más nem magyarázhatja meg, hogy nem sikerültek a tesztek. Van egy átok. Csak ön nem látja.

XxX

- Perselus?

Perselus az orra alatt morgott valamit. Potter megzavart egy tökéletesen jó tűnődést. Egy titkosat, Perselus titkos tűnődő helységében. Egyet, ami pont róla szólt.

Ismételten felsóhajtott, s remélte, hogy Potter elmegy.

Nem ment el. Csak ott állt, a fülét vakarta, s egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a súlyát.

- Mit akar, Potter professzor? - kérdezte Perselus.

A sóhajtásokat annyira túlzásba vitte, hogy az már asztmatikus légzésnek is beillett.

Potter csak egy pillanatig habozott. Legyen átkozott a griffendéles vakmerőség.

-Ö… Igen… azt akartam…

- Számomra nem fontos, hogy mit akar. Nem látja, hogy el vagyok foglalva? - tette karba kezeit Perselus, s nekidőlt a kőfalnak.

- Mivel? –kérdezte Potter, nevetve. – A helyén tartja a falakat, hogy a kastély ne dőljön össze körülöttünk?

- Nagyon tréfás, Potter professzor. Talán megpróbáltam elkerülni valakit.

Perselus kimondatlanul hagyta a _magát_.

Potter végighúzta a kezét a haján. Ez egy olyan szokása volt, ami az őrületbe kergette Perselust.

- Nézze, csak arról szerettem volna beszélni önnel, ami a múlt héten történt. Megpróbáltam megtalálni másnap, de az igazgató azt mondta, hogy Bájital konferencián van. Sajnálom, hogy…

- Bocsánatot kérek az aznapi viselkedésemért. Kár volt civódni.

Potter oldalra döntötte a fejét, mint aki megpróbál elkerülni néhány mérges gázt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy civódásnak nevezném. Inkább egy…

- Kíméljen meg. Nagyon jól tudom, hogy mi történt. Nincs szükségem a hamisított szónoklatára, hogy emlékezzek rá. Míg maga állandóan ideges - amit az bizonyít, hogy az alsó ajkát harapdálja, és nem fogadja el a Látás Javító Bűbájt - nekem sincs mentségem a tetteimre. Még akkor is, ha maga provokálta ki.

Potter szemöldökei a nevetséges iskolásfiú szemüvege fölé emelkedtek.

- Semmi ilyesmit nem tettem. Semmi, amit tettem, vagy mondtam, nem provokálta ki, hogy…

- Tudhattam volna, hogy meg kell ismételnem. Nem akarok többet hallani arról az estéről. És ne vágjon a szavamba. Elég erkölcstelen.

- Én vágok a szavába? Én vágok a szavába? Maga hülye, nincs semmi…

- Azt hiszem, hogy a súlyos tettemre van mentségem. Egy átok.

Potter becsukta a száját, s összekoccantak a fogai. Oldalra fordította a fejét, és hülyén pislogott. Potter klasszikus _nem értem_ arckifejezése. Perselus nagyon jól ismerte, mivel sokszor látta az évek során feltűnni.

- Meg kell ismételnem a szavaimat? Lassan?

- Mire célozgat, Piton?

Áh. Az idegeire ment.

- Nincs rejtett jelentése. Nem mintha lenne annyi képessége, hogy megtalálja. Meg voltam átkozva, maga idióta. Ez az egyetlen lehetséges magyarázat.

Potter összeráncolta homlokát, s a szemeit apró, kígyószerű nyílásokká húzta össze. Elég izgató volt a látvány. Ami pont az a gondolat volt, amit ki kellett vernie a fejéből. A francos átok azon volt, hogy megölje.

- Én nem átkoztalak meg, te átkozott seggfej. És ha megtettem volna, nem…

- Ez kezd unalmas lenni, Potter professzor. Uralkodjon magán.

Potter kezei ökölbe szorultak.

- Mint te, igaz? Úgy uralkodjak magamon?

A szavak olyanok voltak, mint egy pofon. Felvette a páncélkesztyűt, s visszaütött.

- Egy átok volt. Mivel nem emlékszem semmi fajta átokra, csak akkor kaphattam, mikor eszméletlen voltam.

- Nem kábítottalak el, te kib…

- Nyugalom, nyugalom, Potter. Nem mondtam, hogy elkábított – nézett rá hosszasan. – Nincs meg a képessége ahhoz, hogy elkészítsen egy ilyen bájitalt.

Potter hadarni és zihálni kezdett, de igazi szavakat nem lehetett hallani.

- Fejezze be. Úgy néz ki, mint akinek tajtékzik a szája. Ki kellene végezzem?

Perselus oldalra lépett, mikor Potter, még mindig vörösen és köpködve előhúzta a pálcáját.

- Tegye azt el, maga kis bestia. Amint mondtam, mielőtt ismételten közbevágott volna, eszméletlen voltam a végső csata közben, így, amint látja, itt a válasz.

Potter leengedte a pálcáját. Üres tekintettel pislogott egyet.

- Ne gondolkozzon olyan erősen. Lehet, hogy még eltörik valami odabenn – mondta Perselus, s Potter feje felé intett. – Bár, nem hiszem, hogy van valami ott, amit el lehetne törni, szóval gondolkozzon csak.

- Ne nevezzen hülyé….

- _Ne vágjon közbe_. Amint mondtam, mielőtt kinyitotta volna a száját, hogy szavakat köpjön, a végső csata közben voltam megátkozva.

- Lehetetlen. Mindegyikünket ellenőrizték…

- Egy lassú lefolyású átok – folytatta Perselus, mintha Potter nem vágott volna megint közbe. – Egy, amit nem találtak meg a háború után. Nem tudtam uralkodni a tetteimen. Nem engem kell hibáztatni ezért a szerencsétlenségért. Maga, az idegesítő ajakharapdálása, a hangos légzése, az állandó megviselt talárjai és haja miatt történt meg. Az idegesítő és illetéktelen viselkedése miatt indult be az átok. Nincs más magyarázat.

Potter szemei csillogtak a dühtől. Ez még egy olyan arckifejezés volt, amit Perselus jól ismert. A fény megtört rajtuk, s a wysap bogyó zöld színeiben csillogott. A szín elég szép volt. Perselus gyomra megfordult a gondolatra, hogy Potter szemeit bármihez is hasonlítsa.

- Ez… te… Hihetetlen! Átkozottul hihetetlen vagy – köpte Potter.

- Bevallom, hogy eleinte én sem voltam biztos benne, de maga talán találna egy jobb magyarázatot?

- Igen. Hogy vizsgáltasd meg a fejedet.

- Köszönöm, a fejem megvizsgálták. Ez, ugyanúgy, mint a többi, rámutatott arra, hogy maga a problémám oka.

- Te kibaszott seggfej.

- Látom, taktikát változtat. Ha az intelligenciája annyira magas lenne, mint amennyire színes a nyelvezete…

- Baszódj meg, Piton – mondta Potter, majd megpördült, s elcsörtetett a lakosztályának irányába.

Perselusnak az a kényszere támadt, hogy kapja el Pottert a talárjának hátuljától fogva, lökje a falnak, s tegye a helyére, a nyelve és a fogai segítségével.

Megrázkódott.

Csak egy átok lehetett az oka, hogy ilyesmit érez.

XxX

Valami volt abban, hogy látványosan lerészegedj fél háromkor délután. Legalábbis Perselus remélte, hogy van, mivel komolyan megfontolta.

Valaki kopogott az ajtón. Perselus mellőzte, s helyette a whiskys üveggel szemezett. Egy kis erőfeszítéssel ötig meg tudná inni.

Megint kopogtak.

- Menjen el – mondta, mivel biztos volt, hogy Potter az.

Épp kitöltötte az első pohárka italt, mikor ismét kopogtattak, majd dörömbölni kezdtek.

- Tűnjön el, Potter. Nem akarok beszélni magával.

A kopogtatás sürgetővé vált. Perselus felmordult, s felkészülve egy fenyítésre az ajtóhoz lépett. Pottert mindig meg kellett fenyíteni. Egy levetkőztetés sem értana meg neki. Lehet egy-két elfenekelés sem. Várj… hova is akar ezzel kilyukadni? Áh, igen. Potter. Az ajtónál. Fenyítés.

- Mit mondtam az impulzuskontrolról, maga borzalmas kis… áh, Lumpsluck igazgató.

- Oh, hála az istennek, hogy visszatértél. Bejöhetek?

- Nem.

Lumpsluck Perselus mögé pillantott.

- De nagyon…

- Megvannak a saját problémáim. Jöjjön vissza máskor. Lehetőleg jövőben.

Perselus be akarta csukni az ajtaját, de Lumpsluck természetellenesen nagy lába megállította.

- Mi az ördög?

Lumpsluck körbepillantott a folyosón, mielőtt erőszakkal kinyitotta az ajtót, hátralökte Perselust, és átlépett a küszöbön. Kissé hasonlított egy nagyra nőtt békához. Egy olyanhoz, akinek ananász és csoki illata van.

- Mit akar…?

Lumpsluck becsapta az ajtót. Nekidőlt, s két keze az oldalainál lógott.

- Segítened kell, Perselus. Te vagy az egyedüli.

- Miről beszél?

- Csak… Oh, igazából semmiség - mondta Lumpsluck, fájdalmas tekintettel. – Csak egy apróság. De a segítségedre lesz szükségem. Ha lehet, most.

Perselus megfordult, s visszasétált a nappalijába.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem fogom elkészíteni a Pénisz Teljesítmény Bájitalát, így ha megbocsát, meg kell innom egy üveg whiskyt öt óra előtt.

- Nem a bájitalról van szó, Perselus - mondta Lumpsluck. – Nem, ez sokkal komolyabb. Bajba estem, és mi, mardekárosok összetartunk, nem? Várj… Whiskyt mondtál?

- Igen.

- Nem kínálsz meg? Mint egy meghívott vendégedet?

- Nem.

- Azt hiszem, ez nem helyénvaló. Mellesleg, ez az egész dolog egy kín. Egy korty segítene megnyugtatnom az idegeimet.

- Maga van kínban? Én egy átoktól szenvedek, és maga van kínban? Hagyjon békén.

Lumpsluck lélegzete elakadt- a hang egy kis brekegéshez hasonlított.

- Egy átok? Melyik? Biztosan nem halálos.

- Nem találták meg.

- Elnézést. Tessék?

- Nem voltam Bájital konferencián múlt héten. Elnézést a ferdítésért. Én… Én egy sor gyógykezelésen mentem végig, hogy megtalálják az átkot. Azok az idióták a Szent Mungóban nem találták meg. Nem mintha meg lennék lepve. Harmadosztályú gyógyítók, hitvány megbízólevelek, szervezettségnek vagy a protokollnak teljes hiánya. Olyan volt, mintha Longbottom kezére adtam volna magam.

Lumpsluck megrázkódott.

- Nem lehetett annyira rossz.

- De. Tudom, hogy ott van az átok. Kiprovokálja, hogy… furcsa dolgokat tegyek.

Lumpsluck előredőlt.

- Furcsát mondtál?

Perselus egy pillanatig szégyenkezve becsukta a szemét.

- Igen.

- Furcsa olyan értelemben, hogy például, női térdnadrágot szeretsz viselni és „véletlenül" megleped vele a Mardekár kviddics csapatát?

Perselus pislogott egyet.

- Mi?

- Semmi. Ne aggódj. Rossz példa volt.

Lumpsluck hezitált, de számító fény volt a szemében.

- Mikor átkoztak meg? Valamikor a közelmúltban, talán, mikor unikornis szőrt szedtünk a Tiltott Rengetegben? Vagy akkor, mikor a folyosón megsértetted a bájital

- Katalogizáló képességemet? Talán akkor?

- Nem. A végső harcban. Biztos vagyok benne. Az volt az egyedüli, mikor valami olyan sötét talált el… valami, ami rávesz, hogy ilyen megvetendő dolgokat tegyek.

- Mint például összekenni magadat csokoládéval, aztán magadra tenni egy kevés cukrozott ananászt, és meglepetésképpen belépnél egy kolléga szobájába?

- Mire céloz?

- Ö… semmire. Megint rossz példa. De… igen, biztosan igaza van. Egy átok. Egy olyan, amit még nem teszteltek, és nem láttak. Egy prototípus. Egy, amit Voldemort legnagyobb ellensége ellen használtak. Csak pár embert érintett volna. Mint például téged, és lehet, hogy azokat, akik a közeledben voltak. Mint… ö… én, vagy Minerva, áldom a szívét.

- Maga még csak a közelében sem volt a végső harcnak. Úgy emlékszem, egy kis búvóhelyen volt itt, a kastélyban.

Lumpsluck abbahagyta egy pillanatig a járkálást, majd folytatta.

- Igen, ez igaz, Perselus. A halálomig védtem Roxfortot. De emlékszel még, mi történ, mikor elestél a harcban?

- A pokolban ébredtem fel, s Madam Pomfrey játszotta az ördög szerepét.

- Nem, úgy értem az előtt.

Perselus káromkodott egyet az orra alatt.

- Ha arra utal, hogy amint értettem, ön behúzott engem a kastélyba, és felvitt a gyengélkedőre… ami valahogyan, megmagyarázhatatlanul a kezére adta az igazgatói állást, a hősiessége miatt… Akkor nem. Nem emlékszem. Amint tudja, az eszméletlenség hajlamos elfeledtetni dolgokat.

- Szóval emlékszel. Jó.

Lumpsluck megnyalta az ajkát, s szemezni kezdett a whiskys üveggel.

- Nem érzed nagylelkübbnek magadat?

Perselus kitöltött egy pohárkával, s ledöntötte, majd az asztalra csapta az üveget.

- Nem. Nem osztozom a whiskymen. Ezt tudod, Horatius.

- Még most sem? Remélem, hogy nem vagy undok részeges. Bár, ki tudná megmondani a különbséget?

- A lényeget, Horatius.

- Oh, igen. Nézd. Miután visszahúztalak a kastélyba, volt egy tűzgolyó. Nem, elnézést. Egy fényvillanás. Igen, egy villanás. Egy fényes, briliáns villanás.

Perselus lassan bólintott. Először gondolkodott el azon, hogy Lumpslucknak talán igaza van.

- Shacklebolt mondott valamit erről. Úgy látta, hogy az iskola felé halad. Azt gondolták, hogy vagy egy átok volt, vagy maradék bűbájkisülések a harcból.

Lumpsluck közelebb hajolt.

- Végül döntésre jutott Shacklebolt?

- Azt gondolta, hogy a fény túl összetett volt egy kisüléshez. Úgy érezte, hogy átok volt.

- Igen, pontosan! - mondta Lumpsluck, s egyet dobbantott a lábával. – A harctérről jött, egyenesen felénk. Eltalált téged… ö… mindkettőnket, azt hiszem. Úgy értem, eltalált. Eltalált mindkettőnket. Én… én nem gondoltam akkor róla semmit, de… azt hiszem, igazad van öregem. Megátkoztak.

Az események és következmények rögtön helyükre kerültek. Egy kis fenntartás futott végig Perseluson.

- Igen, pontosan. Megátkoztak. Te láttad.

- Öregem, én hiszek neked. Éppen ezért is jöttem hozzád. Azt hiszem, hogy ugyanaz az átok rám is hatott, és utána kell járnom. Talán kölcsönveszek egy-két Emléktörlő Bájitalt. Talán négyet, vagy ötöt. Legtöbb hetet.

Perselus meglengette a kezét, ezzel jelezve, hogy nem érdekli, mit csinál Lumpsluck. Vagy mit vesz el. Az átok hatása alatt csókolta meg Pottert. Más nem lehetett. Most már csak meg kell akadályozza, hogy megint megtörténjen.

XxX

Perselus rögtön tudta, hogy Potter feltűnt szerdán délután, a tanári gyűlésen. Nehezen lehetett elkerülni az elsöprő eau- de- iskolásfiú illatot, ami megtámadta érzékeit. Potter még mindig Roxfort szappanját és mosóporát használta. Perselus szippantott egyet. A sampon újnak tűnt. Mentolos. Talán egy kísérlet, hogy megszelídítse a nevetséges, túlnőtt pamacsot, amit hajnak nevezett.

A szobában levő kevés beszélgetés között, Perselus, aki háttal állt az ajtónak és Potternek, várta a köszönés-kísérletet. Potter megköszörülte a torkát. Perselus arcára még azelőtt kiült a gúnyos mosoly, mielőtt Potter megszólalhatott volna.

- Lökd ide a tejet, ha megkérhetlek, Edwin – mondta Potter.

Perselus arcáról egy pillanatig eltűnt a gúnyos mosoly, aztán teljes valójában újra megjelent. Szóval Potter a „mellőző" játékát játssza, ugye?

- Persze, Harry – mondta Edwin Roloabo.

Perselus ajkai vékony csíkká húzódtak. A Roloabo hülye név volt. Főleg, hogy hányszor kellett hallania Potter szájából. Roloabo így és Roloabo úgy. Undorító volt.

- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy segítenél-e nekem a tévés projektben, Harry? Bár most már eléggé ismerem, nem szeretnék hülyét csinálni magamból az osztály előtt - mondta Roloabo egy olyan színlelt önítélő hangon, hogy egy kisgyerek is átlátott volna rajta.

- Hát persze. Boldogan. És ne gondolj magadról rosszat. Hamarosan megérted majd a televíziót.

Potter olyan sötét volt, mint az éjszaka.

- Remek. Elég foglalt vagyok délután. Mit gondolsz az estéről? Mondjuk, nyolckor? A lakosztályomban? Leszólok a konyhába egy kevés üdítőért.

Roloabo kéjvágyó ajánlata olyan erős hullámokban terjedt, hogy Perselust meglepte, hogy Potter nem esett ki a székéből. Az idióta biztosan tudja, hogy mire megy ki Roloabo játéka.

- Ö… Persze – mondta Potter. – Gondolom a lakosztályod nem annyira huzatos, mint a mugliismeret terem.

- Fogalmad sincs róla – dorombolta Roloabo.

Perselus nem bírta tovább.

- Mi ez? A mugliismeret tanár nem ismeri a saját munkáját? Ejnye-ejnye Rolo_a_bo. Nem ez a harmadik év, mikor Potternek kell megcsinálnia a munkádat helyetted?

Roloabo figyelme Perselusra terelődött, s az elbűvölő mosolyát felváltotta az undor.

- Mi lenne a kedd reggelekből Piton professzor támadóbeszédei nélkül? Úgy látom, megint én kerültem a központba. Remek.

- Az idiótasága elég könnyűvé teszi ezt, attól tartok.

- Fogd be – vágott közbe Potter. – Azért segítek Edwinnek, mert barátok vagyunk. Bár azt hiszem, a barátság konceptusát nem ismered. Térj vissza a hallucinációdhoz, és hagyj minket békén.

- Köszönöm, Harry. Jó tudni, hogy kiállnak mellettem.

Roloabo visszafordult Perselushoz. Érdeklődő tekintettel nézett végig rajta. Idegesítő volt. Perselusnak nem tetszett.

- És csak emlékeztetés céljából, a nevemet Ro-_lo_-abo-nak ejtik. Természetesen olasz – szipogott.

- Ha megkérdezel, szerintem Rol_seggfej_abo – motyogta Perselus az orra alatt.

Potter a lábára lépett.

- Fogd be – sziszegte.

- Látom, sikerült időben érkeznie, Potter. Meglepő.

- Kopj le – suttogta Potter, mielőtt egy hangos nyikorgással hátratolta a székét, s majdnem leverte Flitwicket a sajátjáról.

- Ejnye-ejnye Potter. Valakinek Istencsapása Bájitalra van szüksége.

- És valakinek le kell kopnia.

- A kreativitásának hiánya nem ismer határokat.

- Kezdjük, rendben? – mondta Lumpsluck a szoba elejéről, félbevágva Potter mondanivalóját.

Szerencsére. A szellemes visszaszólása biztos több lett volna, mint a „kopj le".

- Mielőtt nekikezdünk a szokásoshoz, fel szeretnék hozni egy komoly problémát. Egyik nagyra becsült kollégánk elmondta, hogy egy nagyon ritka, ismeretlen átoktól szenved, ami komolyan megnehezítette a képességét, hogy normálisan végezze a mindennapi teendőit.

Perselus megmerevedett, s a tanárok között suttogás hallatszott. Horatius Lumpsluck hülye volt. De nem ennyire, nemigaz?

- Mekkora hülyeség – köpte Potter az orra alatt, de elég hangosan, hogy Perselus hallja.

- Igen, tudom – folytatta Lumpsluck. – Egy borzasztó, borzasztó tragédia. A Szent Mungó alkalmazottai nem jutottak célba. Még keresgélnek, de… az átok végleges.

Még egy sor ideges suttogás következett, s egy dühös horkantás Pottertől. Perselus mindenhol felismerné ezt a magas orrhangot.

- Mik az átok tünetei, igazgató úr? – kérdezte Roloabo.

- A megátkozott kiesik a szerepéből, és olyasmit tesz, amit, ha úrrá tudna lenni az érzelmein, soha nem tenne.

Még több ideges suttogás. Perselus gyomra összeszorult. Lumpsluck nem lehet annyira hülye, hogy nevet mondjon.

- Ki az, igazgató úr? – kérdezte Flitwick.

Lumpsluck szólásra nyitotta a száját.

_Nem - _gondolta Perselus. _Ne, ne, ne, te hülye, hülye kis békaember!_

- Perselus Piton – mondta Lumpsluck.

Természetesen rögtön zsivaj tört ki. Perselus ölni tudott volna. Egyetlen kis átok, két kis szó, ennyi kellett volna, s ezt követően egy jól kidolgozott terv. Emléktörő bűbájok és bájitalok sora, majd egy nehéz Recorda Incantatem bűbáj, ami felcseréli a pálcájának bűbáj-történetét egy másikéval. Roloaboé megfelelne.

- És nem csak Perselus, hanem én is. Mindkettőnket eltalált az átok a végső csata után. Perselus végül az előcsarnokban megadta magát a sebeinek, és én biztonságba húztam, csak hogy megosszam vele a fájdalmat, amit egy ilyen borzalmas átok miatt kell elszenvedünk.

Együttérzéssel teli sóhajok hangzottak fel a teremben. Perselus tovább tervelte Lumpsluck elbocsátását és arról fantáziált, hogy milyen lehetne Roloabo Azkabanban.

- Biztos vagyok, hogy mindenki emlékszik az év kezdetekor kapott továbbképzésre a Mágikus Emberek és Lények Elleni Diszkriminációs Törvényről. MELEDT röviden. Ahogy tudják, ha valaki olyan hátrányoktól szenved, mint én és Perselus, van egy kis kibúvó a törvény alól. Ebben az esetben, Perselus és én folytathatjuk a munkánkat, de lehet, hogy néha olyasmit teszünk majd, vagy mondunk, ami nem áll szándékunkban. Meg kell kérnem mindannyiatokat, hogy ismerjétek fel és tekintsetek el tőlük, mint egy átok borzasztó hatásaitól, ami a háború két hősét találta el.

- Hát persze – mondta Flitwick rögtön, majd mindegyik alkalmazott követte, kivéve egyet.

- Nem várhatja el, hogy ezt elhiggyük. Egy átok, ami csak most fejti ki hatását? Évekkel a háború után? Egy, ami hatására az átkozott olyasmit tesz, ami… ami miatt mi szenvedünk? Hogy engedélyt adjunk rá, hogy azt tegyenek, amit akarnak? Amikor akarják? Mindezt egy hamis átok miatt? Ez egy nagy zsák szar – mondta Potter.

- Hadd juttassam eszedbe, hogy a MELEDT komoly törvényeket hozott a zaklatás és elnyomás ellen. A te gonosz és elfogult kis hozzászólásod csak rosszabbítja a megátkozottak helyzetét, és szeretnélek megkérni, hogy ne tedd ezt többször. Minden további fenyegetés azonnali elbocsátással jár. Világos voltam?

- Nem lehet komoly – mondta Potter.

- Potter professzor, világos voltam? – kérdezte Lumpsluck ismét, lehajolva a kis pódiumáról.

- Igen, igazgató úr. Tökéletesen.

És megértettette magát. Lumpsluck briliáns igazgató volt. Briliánsnál is jobb. Perselus csodálkozott rajta, hogy ezt eddig nem látta.

- És így, Miss. Hennessee – mondta Slughorn.-, hadd legyek én az első, aki bocsánatot kér bármilyen félreértés miatt, amit a múlt heti jelenlétem okozott, a szobájában. Az átok következménye volt.

Igen. Briliáns.

XxX

Kinyúlt egy kéz, és Perselust a bal oldali folyosóra húzta, a talárjától fogva.

- Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz?- kérdezte Potter.

- Azt hiszem, nekem kellene feltennem ezt a kérdést. Vegye le a kezeit a taláromról ebben a pillanatban. Ez zaklatásnak minősül, értette?

- Nem, amíg nem mondod el az igazat. Ez valami fajta mardekáros játék, hogy megfigyeld hány tanárt és alkalmazottat tudsz megalázni?

Általában Perselus visszatartotta volna magát, s szavakra hagyatkozott volna öklök helyett. De ebben a pillanatban nem ezt akarta. Lumpsluck kijelentése után felszabadulva, félrelökte Potter kezeit, s nekicsapta a falnak.

Potter megpróbált kiszabadulni, s úgy káromkodott mint egy mocskos szájú hárpia, majd sípcsonton rúgta Perselust.

- Fejezd be te kis hülye – mondta Perselus, s még erősebben a falnak nyomta, terpeszbe rúgta a lábat, s beborította az egész testével.

Potter egy torokhangot hallatott, ami, valami okból kifolyólag, felizgatta. Potter nem küszködött tovább.

- Tudtam, hogy akarod – mondta Potter egy nyögés után, s Perselus reszketni kezdett.

- Persze. Azt akarom, hogy fogd be – mondta, s még erősebben Potterhez préselte magát. Hogy mi célból, nem tudta. Olyan volt, mintha a testének külön agya lett volna.

Potter sziszegve lihegett. Te jó isten… Csábító volt, és olyan szép, mint amilyen csak egy túlérett mocsári hamvas szeder lehet.

Perselus kezei felnyúltak, hogy félrelökjön egy hajtincset Potter szeméből. Ez annyira undorítóan kedves gesztus volt, hogy mikor rájött, mit csinál, ellökte magát tőle.

Potter szemei felpattantak.

- Mit csinálsz?

Perselus kilépett a folyosó árnyékából. A helység túl világos volt.

- Én is ugyanezt kérdezhetném. Hallottad Lumpsluckot. Jogaim vannak és te… zaklatsz - mondta Perselus.

- Ne mond ezt. Te nem… mi nem… te csókoltál meg…

- Azért csókoltalak meg, mert azt akartam, hogy fogd be. Egyfolytában arról az idióta Roloaboról beszéltél, én pedig egy pillanatig sem tűrtem tovább.

- Nem hiszek neked. Én…

A másodperc töredéke alatt döntött, inkább ösztönből, mint gondolatokból. Perselus villámgyorsan visszahúzódott a kényelmes árnyékokba, s a falhoz lökte Pottert, majd addig harapdálta és szívta a nyakát, amíg Potter nyögni és ficánkolni nem kezdett.

Mikor jobban érezte magát, Perselus elengedte Pottert, s végignézte, hogy az lecsúszik a fal mentén. Potter testének melegét még érezte sajátján.

- Na elég volt? Ez gondolom bebizonyítja.

Potter megnyalta az ajkait.

- Igen. Valamit bizonyít, az biztos.

- Jó. Akkor most már mindketten ugyanazt gondoljuk.

Nehezen lehetett látni a sötétségben, de Perselus azt gondolta, hogy Potter gúnyosan mosolyog.

- Persze. Még látjuk egymást – mondta, s elnyomta magát a faltól.

Az ujjai végigsepertek Perselus talárján.

Volt valami, amire Perselus nem jött rá. Biztos volt benne. De félretette, s az elégedettségére koncentrált.

Könnyebbnek érezte magát, mint évek óta. Lehet, hogy ez az átok nem is lesz olyan rossz. Egy mosoly jelent meg az arcán, miközben visszasétált a lakosztályába.

XxX

Perselus harapott egyet az almájából, miközben a tavat figyelte. Soha nem gondolt arra, hogy egyszerűen gyönyörködjön a kastély területében. Elmosolyodott, mikor az óriáspolip egy sellőt dobott a levegőbe.

Perselus a figyelmét a közeledő léptek felé fordította.

-… átkozott köcsög… komolyan nem… kibaszott idióta! –káromkodott Potter, s belerúgott egy kis sziklába.

- Mindig tudtam, hogy ugyanolyan erőszakos vagy, mint az apád. A szikláknak is vannak érzéseik! – kiáltotta Perselus.

Potter vadul körülnézett, de nem vette észre Perselust.

- Piton? Hol vagy? Mutasd magad, te átkozott gyáva.

Perselus egy almadarabot vágott Potter fejéhez.

- Mi a…? - nézett Potter fel.

Perselus megtartotta a pozícióját, s nem vette tudomásul Pottert.

- Piton? Mi a poklot keresel azon a fán?

Perselus ledobta az almacsutkát, s mosolyogni kezdett, mikor az ugyanott találta el Pottert.

- Aú! Ne dobálózz, s mond meg, hogy mit keresel odafenn. Ez nem valami trükk, ugye? Még több abból a hülye átokból?

- Vigyázz, Potter. Kifogytam az almadarabokból. Lehet köveket vagy faágakat fogok dobálni legközelebb. Soha nem tudhatod, hogy mit teszek az átok hatása alatt.

- Száll le arról a fáról!

- Nagyon jól érzem itt magam. Hát, jól éreztem magam, míg nem csörtettél be a tisztásra úgy, mint egy megvadult vaddisznó.

- Az átok miatt vagy azon a fán, vagy nem?

Perselus elgondolkodott rajta. Eddig még soha nem akart fára mászni, abból a célból, hogy almát egyen, s hogy a tavat bámulja, de abban a pillanatban jó ötletnek tűnt. Akkor természetesen kapcsolatban van az átokkal.

- Igen, azt hiszem.

Potter mosolya vékony és ravasz volt. Perselus rögtön résen volt.

- Miért érdekel? Világossá tetted, hogy nem hiszel nekem, vagy a zavaró impulzusaimnak.

- Nem tudtam, hogy zavaró impulzusnak számít, hogy megcsókolsz.

- Túl könnyűvé teszed. Gyakorlatilag kobold-arany tálcán nyújtod nekem a sértéseket.

- Akárhogy is legyen, azt hiszem, ideje lenne, hogy le gyere arról a fáról.

Potter előhúzta a pálcáját. Még mielőtt Perselus megvédhette volna magát, lelebegtette a fáról és a földre dobta.

- Elnézést ezért – mondta Potter, még mindig vékony és ravasz mosollyal. – Elég balkezes vagyok, mikor bűbájokat kell használnom.

Perselus talpra áll, előhúzta a pálcáját és Potter torkának szegezte.

- Hogy merészeled? Ezzel a hülye tettel zaklattál elnyomtál. Már látom is, hogy elkapnak ezért.

- Oh, nem hiszem. Csak ügyeltem a biztonságodra. Az átok miatt. Nem engedhetem meg, hogy a Bájital Mester leugorjon a fáról, csak hogy megtudja, tud-e repülni.

Perselus leengedte a pálcáját.

- Mi az ördögről beszélsz?

- Én vagyok a felügyelőd, úgyhogy ajánlom, hogy viselkedj.

- Mi?

- A Kormányzótanács szerint a te érdeked miatt egy varázsló-felügyelő kell legyen melletted, aki megbizonyosodik róla, hogy nem teszel valami nagyobb kárt.

- Ostobaság.

- Nem, a hülye átkod, na az az ostobaság.

Perselus Potterhez vágott egy követ, s vigyorogva elugrott az útból.

- Ettől komolyan megsérülhettem volna, te köcsög. Ne dobálózz! Mint a varázsló-felügyelőd, megparancsolom!

- Varázsló-felügyelő? Azt hiszed, hogy elhiszem, hogy besoroltak, mint valami gyerek-felügyelőt?

- Gyakorlatilag, a személyes asszisztensed vagyok. Be kell avatkoznom, mikor különösen hülyén viselkedsz. Bár jobban tetszik a varázsló-felügyelő, mivel úgy viselkedsz, mint egy átkozott kölyök.

- Még ha hinnék is neked, amit nem teszek, soha nem választottak volna _téged_.

- Ebben tévedsz. Az igazgató szerint az, hogy én vagyok a felügyelőd, segít majd nekem megérteni, hogy milyen nehézségek és kihívások elé kell állnod az átkod miatt.

- Nem tehette.

- De megtette. Bár talán köze lehetett ahhoz, hogy megzavartam egy gyűlését a McTavish Szék Tanácsa és közte, csak hogy beáruljam ezt a nevetséges kis trükködet.

- Még egy panasz? Nem tudod feladni, ugye? Pont mint a háborúban, mikor nem akartad elhinni, hogy a drága Dumbledore összehozta a saját halálát.

Harry előrecsörtetett, s a pálcáját Perselus szívéhez irányította.

- Ne beszélj nekem a háborúról, vagy Albus Dumbledore-

ról. El akartam felejteni. Ördög és pokol! Nem is ezt… Amit Edwinnel tettél, az megbocsáthatatlan.

- Megérdemelte – szipogott Perselus. – A zöld illik hozzá. És a nevetséges nevéhez.

- Végleges, Perselus. Nem érted? Élete végéig zöld haja lesz.

- Tisztában voltam a bűbáj következményeivel, mikor rászórtam.

Potter megrázta a fejét.

- Sajnálom.

- Nem ismered az összes tényt, Potter. Talán valakinek a becsületét védtem.

Potter hülyén állt pár pillanatig, majd összegörnyedt a röhögéstől.

- Te? Valakinek védted a becsületét? Most már tudom, hogy megőrültél.

Perselus morgott, s meglengette a pálcáját.

Potter a levegőbe repült, majd egy csattanással leesett. Aztán ismét a levegőbe repült, s fejjel lefelé egy faágra akadt. Megfelelő büntetés egy Potternek. A talárja felcsúszott, s az alsó része kilátszott. Egy ügyes Ragasztó-bűbáj ott tartotta.

- Engedj el. Eressz le, most!

- Hát, Mr. Potter, én soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy azok közé a varázslók közé tartozik, akik alsógatya nélkül járkálnak – húzta végig a pálcáját Potter fél-kemény merevedésén.

- Mi a fenét csinálsz?

- Az átok – nézett le Perselus. – Elnézést kérek, hogy nem tudok úrrá lenni a kényszereimen.

- Fejezd be! Van fogalmad róla, hogy mit csinálsz? Egy törvényes védelmet játszol ki- egy védelmet, amire olyan embereknek, mint Remus és Bill komolyan szükségük van – csak hogy bemagyarázd az érzéseid irántam. Te vagy a legönteltebb, legszánalmasabb ember, akit ismerek.

- Ne beszélj nekem arról, hogy ki van önmagával eltelve. Több mint fél életemen keresztül egy kém szerepét játszottam két mesternek, és soha nem volt lehetőségem, hogy magamra gondoljak.

- Te egyedül saját magadhoz voltál hűséges. Láttam, hogy mit tettél.

Perselus nagyon idegesítőnek találta Potter arcátlankodását, miközben egy faágról lóg, s a meztelen részeit bárki megláthatta volna.

- És én is tudom, hogy te mit tettél.

A mérgező válasza elérte a hatást. Potter félrenézett, s az arcán megjelent a bűntudat, amitől soha nem tudott megszabadulni. Perselus ezt tökéletesen meg tudta értetni.

- Ő tett oda – mondta Potter, még mindig elfordulva.

- Engem is ő tett oda. Na. Ezt megoszthatjuk, csak mi ketten. Megöltük Albus Dumbledoret. Ennyi közös tulajdonság után már látom is, hogy miért keresed olyan elkeseredetten a társaságom.

Potter visszafordult hozzá, s olyan undorral nézett rá, hogy Perselus szíve egy pillanatra kihagyott.

- Eressz el - suttogta.

- Potter…

- Eressz el. Most.

Perselus meglengette a pálcáját, s gyengéden leengedte Pottert.

Potter megrázta a fejét, és elfordult.

- Találkoznunk kell az igazgatóval négy órakor. Ajánlom, hogy épen és időben jelenj meg - mondta, majd elindult a kastély felé.

- Mi az ördögért? És hogy merészelsz elmenni?

Potter egy pillanatig megtorpant, majd úgy folytatta útját, mintha meg sem hallotta volna Perselust.

XxX

Perselus nem törődött a szociális kedvességekkel, mikor felcsapta Lumpsluck ajtaját, és becsörtetett. Az asztalára csapta a kezét, s a cukrozott ananász és csokoládék megrázkódtak.

- Mit jelentsen ez?

Lumpsluck tovább olvasta a Hónap Bájital Naplóját, s vékony ajkait összepréselte. Még csak nem is pislogott, mióta Perselus megérkezett. Lapozott egyet.

- Áh, Perselus. Csak te vagy hajlamos az ilyen dramatikus belépésekhez. Mr. Potter hamarosan csatlakozik hozzánk.

- Mi a… Parancsolom, hogy mondja el, mi történik. Potter valami olyan nevetséges történetet talált ki, hogy ő a felügyelőm.

- Személyes segéd. Találnunk kellett valakit, aki átveszi a tantárgyát, hogy mindig melletted lehessen.

- Lehetetlen.

- De igaz.

Perselus beesett a háta mögötti, erősen kitömött fotelba.

- Ez nem történhet meg.

- A Kormányzótanács megparancsolta - nézett fel Lumpsluck baljóslatúan. – Nekem is lesz egy. Kértem, hogy Mrs. Hennesseet osszák hozzám. Sajnos Hagridot kaptam.

- Mit gondol a Kormányzótanács?

Lumpsluck megrázta a kezét.

- Valami hamis aggályok a gyerekek és az alkalmazottak biztonságáért a megbízhatatlan átok miatt, vagy valami ilyen hülyeség. Nem hiszem, hogy a kviddics csapat félt volna…

- Mi?

- Semmi, semmi. Hipotetikusan.

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

- Potter Kivédést tanít. Nem hívhatsz egy idiótát, hogy átvegye _ennek_ az idiótának a helyét. Legalább ismerjük Potter idiótaságainak a határait. Mi állítja meg az új idiótát, hogy kígyókat szabadítson a diákokra? Vagy Főbenjárót küldjön rájuk, valami olyan őrült játék céljából, hogy „Kerüld el a Cruciót"?

- Túlságosan aggódsz. Rémszem auror visszajött, hogy átvegye Harry osztályait.

- Én feladom.

- Csak pár hétig. Csak amíg a Tanács eldönti, hogy te… mi... stabilak vagyunk, és hogy Harry jobban megérti a rokkantságod. Oh, erről jut eszembe. A házimanók átköltöztették a dolgait az üres szobádba.

- Nincs üres szobám.

- Oh – lapozott még egyet Lumpsluck. – Most már van.

Perselus felállt és megint az asztalra csapta a kezeit, s az édességes edények ismét ugrottak egyet és megrezegtek.

- Nem. Semmi képpen. Nem. _Nem_.

- A varázslat szerelmére, ne csináld ezt. Ez valami őrület, amit az átok idéz elő? - kérdezte Lumpsluck, s az ananászt és a csokit biztonságba helyezte. – Vigyáznod kell erre. Nyugtató bájitalokra leszel utalva, hamarabb mint gondolnád és akkor hol lesz a mi kedves, savanyú Piton professzorunk?

Perselus visszasüllyedt a székébe, és megdörzsölte az orrát.

- Ez nem történhet meg – motyogta magának.

- Most meg mi rossz történt?

Potter. Az az utálatos, édes hanglejtése beleásta magát Perselus agyába, és óriási fejfájást okozott neki.

- Ah, Harry. Már azon kezdtem gondolkodni, hogy mi tart vissza - mondta Lumpsluck.

- Ö… elnézést, uram - kezdte Potter, s leült Perselus jobb oldalára. És mellőzte. Teljesen. Mint egy elkényeztetett, akaratos kölyök. - A szobáim zárva vannak. Azt hittem, meg vannak átkozva, de nem tudtam róluk leszedni a bűbájokat.

Lumpsluck hátradőlt a székében, és felsóhajtott.

- Harry, emlékszel, hogy mit kért a Kormányzótanács ma reggel?

- Igen. Ennek a seggfejnek vagyok a felügyelője – mondta Potter, s a fejével Perselus irányába intett. És még mindig nem nézett rá.

Lumpsluck idegesen felkuncogott.

- Személyes segéd, Harry. Személyes segéd.

- És akkor mi? És mi köze van ennek a szobámhoz?

Perselus, belefáradva Potter buta, szánalmas mellőző játékába, megköszörülte a torkát, s megvárta, míg Potter észreveszi.

- Szobatársak leszünk. Osztozunk a lakrészemen. Úgy képzelem, hogy a kis gardróbot kaptad. A gyerekkori emlékek, amiket felidéz, biztosan szívmelengetőek.

Potter rábámult, s tátogni kezdett. Lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Oh, igen. Akkor mit szólsz, megbeszéljük a fürdési órarendet? Én személyesen, este szoktam fürdeni. Oh, igen. És remélem nincs gond a meztelenséggel. A természetességet kedvelem, míg a Bájital Naplómat olvasom. Hangosan. Hát nem elképesztő, hogy néhány dolog tovább folytatja működését, mikor te már nem is vagy?

Potter talpra pattant, s megütötte az öklével Lumpsluck asztalát. Az édességes tálak végigtáncoltak az asztalon, s leestek, még mielőtt Lumpsluck megmenthette volna őket.

- Mr. Potter, kérem! – kiáltotta Slughorn, s négykézlábon szedegetni kezdte a maradék kincseit.

- Semmi képpen sem! Nem fogok semmit megosztani azzal a zsíroshajú köcsöggel!

- Meg kell… fejezd be! Te jó isten, ez ragályos. Szedd össze magad, ember!

- Potter, megsértesz – mondta Perselus, s végignézte, hogy még több edény esik a földre, porcelánt és édességet lövellve szanaszét.

- Nem fogom – mondta Potter, s még egyet ütött. – El fogom hagyni ezt az iskolát, még mielőtt egyetlen pillanatot el kellene töltenem vele.

Lumpsluck kihúzta magát.

- Nem fogsz elmenni. Ha ezt megteszed, feladod a Gringotts számládat. Mindet.

Potter elsápadt.

- Áh, igen. Látom eszedbe jutott a szerződésnek e része. Úgy látszik a fiatalságod idealizmusa ellened játszott.

Perselus meg akarta kérdezni, hogy viccelnek-e. Senki, aki eszénél van, nem vállalta volna az alkalmazási szerződését a teljes vagyona ellenében.

- Ezzel nem tarthat itt. Ezek a munkakondíciók tűrhetetlenek. Nem kényszeríthet, hogy vele töltsem az időmet – mondta Potter.

Perselus felsóhajtott. Persze, hogy Potter ezt tenné.

- Bármennyire is tűrhetetlen, a szerződésed nem említi, hogy hogyan lehet megszűntetni. Öt év, Mr. Potter. Öt év, mint Kivédés tanár, vagy a vagyona elúszik.

- Tudja, hogy az csak azért volt ott, hogy megtörje az átkot. Ez volt az egyedüli ok, hogy belementem, nem az, hogy minden percben megalázzanak.

- Ennek ellenére a szerződés feltételei világosak voltak. Bármennyire is undorítónak tartja az új pozícióját, elkerülhetetlen.

Potter bólintott, olyan arccal, mint a megsebzett, nemesi lovag a harcban. Perselus úgy érezte, menten rosszul lesz.

Lumpsluck felsóhajtott.

- Csak néhány hétig, Harry. A Tanács érthetően ideges e miatt az ismeretlen átok miatt, ami ismeretlen dolgokat okoz. Szülőket és alkalmazottakat kell megnyugtatniuk. Ennyi az egész.

Potter megint bólintott, de még mindig sebzetten és töprengően nézett maga elé. Perselus megmozdult a székében, elképedten észlelve, hogy büszkeségének tetszik Potter sebzett és töprengő kinézete.

- Ha befejeztétek a rólam való beszélgetést, mintha egy laboratóriumi állat lennék, visszatérek a lakosztályomba. Elnézést. A lakosztályunkba. A legújabb _Fondorlatos és Ördögi Bájitalok_ épp megérkezett.

Amint megjósolta, Potter arca paradicsom-piros lett, s az ökleit összeszorította. Perselus imádta bosszantani. Néha az volt az egyedüli ok, hogy reggelente felkeljen, hogy Pottert idegesíthesse.

Ugyanolyan gyorsan, mint ahogy jött, a paradicsom-pirosság eltűnt, s átvette a helyét egy spekulatív és ravasz sápadtság. Perselus rögtön résen állt.

- Igazgató úr? – csiripelte Potter azon a hangon, amit akkor használt, mikor megkérte Perselust, hogy töltse újra a Whiskys poharát. – Ha már ezek az én szobáim is, gondolom, meg van engedve, hogy azt tegyek benne, amit a saját szobáimban is tennék.

- Igen – mondta Lumpsluck, s a szájába dobott egy cukrozott ananászt.

Potter Perselus felé fordult, gonosz mosollyal az arcán.

- Jó. Mert nem akarom, hogy a jó barátom azt gondolja, hogy nem látogathat meg.

Lumpsluck megtikkadt.

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte köhögések közt, és megütögette a mellkasát.

Perselus veszélyesen dühös lett Potter következő szavai után.

- A _barátom_. Edwin Roloabo.

XxX

Perselus végignézte egy árnyékos sarokból, hogy Potter a dolgait költözteti.

- Ő nem jöhet ide – mondta.

Potter mellőzte, s a lebegő ládáira koncentrált.

- Hallottad? Nem jöhet ide.

Potter tovább mellőzte.

- Tudomásodra hozom, hogy nagyon goromba vagy. A személyes segédem leszel. Megtiltom, hogy a személyes segédem goromba legyen. És hogy az a sarlatán a lakosztályomba jöjjön.

Potter megpördült.

- Fogd be. És ez a mi lakosztályunk.

- Lehet hogy van engedélyed rá, de ez nem a te lakosztályod. Semmi gorombaság. Semmi ajakharapdálás. És semmi Rol_seggfej_abo.

- Mondtam, hogy ne nevezd így. Ha jól emlékszem ez vezetett ebbe a borzalmas helyzetbe.

- Te vagy az oka, amiért ebben a helyzetben vagyunk, és azt mondtam, semmi Rol_seggfej_abo.

Potter letette az utolsó ládáját, majd lihegve és elpirulva a dühtől Perselushoz csörtetett.

- Nincs jogod megmondani, hogy kivel találkozhatok, és kivel nem. Meg volt az esélyed.

Perselus kötekedni kezdett.

- Esély? Mire? - dőlt előre. – Semmi esélyem nem volt, aminek köze lett volna hozzád.

Potter közelebb lépett.

- Akkor bizonyíts be – mondta, s gúnyosan vigyorogni kezdett.

Perselus le akarta törölni Potter arcáról azt a harmad-osztályú faragatlan és pimasz vigyort. Lepofozná… nem. Leverné róla gonosz szavakkal Sirius Blackről. Nem…

Perselus elkapta Pottert a talárjának elejétől, s megcsókolta. Potter tompa cincogása nyögéssé változott, mikor Perselus megharapta az alsó ajkát, és felnyitotta a száját a nyelvével.

Olyan volt, mint máskor. Potter melegen és puhán nekidőlve, dacos nyelvvel és igényes kezekkel. Perselus többet akart. Halvány figyelmeztető csengő szólalt meg a fejében, de mellőzte. És mindörökké mellőzni fogja, ha Potter még egyszer megteszi azt a pompás dolgot a nyelvével.

Mikor Perselus nem tett semmit az ellen, hogy Potter a falnak nyomja őt, s a combját a lábai közé vegye, tudta, hogy a dolgok felett elvesztette hatalmát. Az átkozott átok túl messzire ment.

Félrelökte Pottert. Potter szemei felpattantak. Zavar és meglepetés jelent meg bennük, s hátrálni kezdett. Perselus megállta, hogy utána nyúljon, s megállítsa a botladozását. A mellkasára szorította kezeit, átölelve saját magát.

Potter néhány méterrel arrébb megállt, s lihegve a földet nézte. Néhány pillanat múlva Perselus szemeibe nézett, s griffendéles remény csillogott benne.

Megtörölte a száját a reszkető kezével.

- Mikor azt mondtam, hogy bizonyítsd be, arra gondoltam, hogy hagyj békén.

Potter hangja durva és sötét volt. Perselus gerincén bizsergés futott végig.

- Talán arra, hogy normális emberként viselkedj, nem mint egy ámokfutó. De ez… Ez bebizonyítja, nem?

Perselus félre nézett a reményteljes szemektől és a vörös ajkaktól.

- Igen, bebizonyítja, hogy megátkoztak. Bebizonyítja, hogy tovább zaklatsz, és elnyomsz, mikor sebezhető vagyok.

Potter kacaja törékeny volt.

- Mindig te vagy az áldozat, nem?

- Mindent tudhatnál erről, mivel életed legnagyobb részét áldozatként élted le.

- Nem tudom, hogy mi az ördögöt gondoltam – motyogta, s körülnézett a kis nappaliban.

- Végre, egyet értünk valamiben.

Potter felnézett. Szemei mély-zöldek és határozottak voltak.

- Sok mindenben egyet értettünk. Egy ideig…

Potter kiadott egy hangot, majd néhány pillanatig becsukta a szemét. Aztán kinyitotta és újrakezdte.

- Megértettél dolgokat. Legalábbis azt hittem, megértetted – lépett Potter egyet előre. – És aztán megcsókoltál, és azt jobban akartam, mint bevallottam. Akartalak. Még csak be sem tudod vallani, hogy tetszett, igaz? Ki kell találnod egy hülye átkot, minthogy bevalld, hogy élvezted Harry Pottert csókolni. Meg kell átkoznod Edwint, és ki kell tiltanod a lakosztályunkból. Miért nem tudod bevallani?

- Bevallani mit? Hogy meg vagy háborodva? Hogy Rol_seggfej_abo egy idióta? Hogy meg voltam átkozva? Hogy állandóan provokálsz? Mit szeretnél, hogy bevalljak?

- Hogy élvezted a csókomat.

Perselus nem bírta tovább. Úgy röhögött, hogy majdnem felborult. Mikor végre egyenesen tudott állni, Potter oldalra volt fordulva, s úgy nézett ki, mint egy megrúgott kiskutya.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Nem lehet komoly.

A rúgott- kiskutya- kinézet elmélyült. Potter szemei nagyok és nedvesek voltak.

Perselus káromkodott egyet az orra alatt. Utálta Potter „ölelj meg, mert meg vagyok sértve" kifejezését. A napokban összeszorult tőle a torka, és furcsa fájdalom járta át tőle a gyomrát és a szívét. Olyan volt mint… mint egy allergia.

Érthető volt. Potter nem volt több egy mindennapi irritálásnál, aki a bőre alá fészkelte magát és megtámadta a védőfalait.

- Azért csókoltalak meg, mert kiprovokáltad. És azért folytattam, mert egyfolytában ingereltél, és én mindent megtettem, hogy befogd végre. A csók volt a leghatásosabb. Ez a te hibád. Minden. Ha be tudnád vallani, meg tudnánk mindezt állítani.

Potter végigsimított a haján, s az orra alatt káromkodott.

- Ez nem visz minket sehova.

- Nem, meg kell mondanom, hogy nem.

Potter megfordult és kinyitotta egyik ládáját. Keresgélni kezdett benne, s előhúzott egy naplót és egy öntöltő tollat. Kinyitotta az első oldalra, s őrölt gyorsasággal kaparni kezdett belé.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Perselus, s a gyanakvás miatt ellépett a faltól.

Potter szünetet tartott és felnézett. A szemeiben egy számító csillogás volt, amitől Perselus mindig ideges lett.

Legutoljára, mikor látta, egész éjjel valami mugli italozó játékot játszottak, s Perselus alig emlékezett belőle valamire. Zsibbadt nyelvvel és mély karcolásokkal a mellkasán ébredt fel. Agyar, bárhogyan is került oda, rossz alvótárs volt.

- Biztos, hogy a csóknak köze van az átokhoz? – kérdezte Potter.

- Persze, te idióta. De nem ezt kérdeztem. Mit csinálsz?

Potter elmosolyodott. Megint ravaszul.

- Miért nem válaszolsz a kérdésemre? - kérdezte Perselus, s összehúzta a szemét. – Mondd el, hogy mit csinálsz.

Potter megint írni kezdett.

- Csak valamit, amit a Kormányzótanács kért.

Szünetet tartott és felnézett.

- Szerinted a csók a vonzalmat fejezte ki, vagy inkább egy orális támadás volt?

- Mi?

- Amit most csináltál. A dolog, amit csak az átok okozhatott. Csók, vagy támadás?

Potter nyelve végigfutott az alsó ajkán. Megrándult az arca.

- Feltétlenül támadás – mondta, s újból írni kezdett.

- Mi a pokol az? Add ide – csörtetett át a szobán Perselus, és kikapta Potter kezéből a könyvet. A toll hosszú csíkot húzott az oldalon.

- Napló az állítólagos átokkal kapcsolatos aktivitásról – írta a lap tetején Potter majdnem olvashatatlan acskakaparásával. – November egy, orális támadás Harry Potter szája és személye ellen Piton fogain, ajkain, nyelvein, és kezein keresztül. Hely: Piton Professzor és Potter lakosztálya. A viselkedés magyarázata: átok okozta támadás. Megfigyelés: mazochista jelek (ajakharapás és nyelv-szurkálás) és paranoia (félelem a könyvtől), valamint súlyos tévedések (még mindig azt állítja, hogy nem vonzódik Potter professzorhoz). Következmények: véres ajkak, felsértett száj. Nincs szükség orvosi kezelésre. Bár Pitont be kellene dobni a bolondokházába. Javítási javaslat: Bezárni az ajtót, hogy megelőzze a meglepetés csókokat orális támadásokat.

- Mit jelentsen ez? Hogy merészelsz hazugságokat írni rólam? Ez becsületsértés és hatást gyakorol a szakmámra.

Perselus komolyan rosszul érezte magát a csók miatt. Megint. De ezek a gondolatok eltűntek, mikor a megbotránkozás végigfutott rajta.

- Nocsak, nocsak, nocsak, Potter professzor. Épp a tettek okairól gondolkodik, nem? Felejtse el, hogy elveszti a pénzét Roxfort javára. Én fogom megkapni polgári sértés miatt.

- Nem hazugságok, és kötelességem vezetni a naplót – válaszolt Potter szelíden, mintha egy kisgyereknek magyarázna valamit. – A Kormányzótanács megkért rá, hogy részletes leírást adjak az átokhoz kapcsolódó dolgokról. Szerinted a kis támadásodnak köze volt az átokhoz, ennél fogva beleíródik a könyvbe.

Perselus ki akarta tépni a lapot a könyvből.

- Én nem tenném meg, ha a helyedben lennék. Csak veszek egy másikat, és akkor nem csak az orális támadásod lesz beleírva, hanem a meggondolatlan vandalizmusod is.

Perselus előre lépett.

- Ez zsarolás? Csak nem akarsz rávenni, hogy megengedjem, hogy Roloabo meglátogathassa a lakosztályt?

Perselus szíve erősen vert a mellkasában. Az ötlet, hogy Roloabo az ő szobáiban… Pottert tapintja… egyszerűen… egyszerűen undorító volt.

Potter felkacagott.

- Nem. Akár leírom, akár nem, ő úgyis meglátogathat. A Kormányzótanács rám bízta a feladatot, és én el fogom végezni. Nem fogom elveszíteni a munkahelyemet miattad.

- Boldogan feladtad volna Lumpsluck irodájában. Oh, de az azt jelentené, hogy feladod a vagyonod – dobta Perselus a könyvet Potter lábai elé.

Potter lenyúlt, és felvette.

- A dolgok hajigálása nem fogja megoldani mindezt, Perselus.

Hangja nyájas és gyengéd volt. Perselusnak az a kényszere támadt, hogy kinyúljon és végighúzza az ujjait Potter puha haján, és addig harapdálja a nyakát, míg vonaglani nem kezd a karjaiban. De ez megint az a kényszer volt, amit mellőzni akart.

- Működnie kell – mondta Potter, s undorítóan komoly arccal felnézett. – A Kormányzótanács…

- Igen, rendben. Mindent értek _róluk_, de hol voltak, kérdem én, mikor egy háromfejű kutya szaladgált körbe, egy masszív, halálos kígyó támadta meg a tanulókat, meg egy nevetséges szerencse és haláljáték volt itt? Hol voltak akkor? Persze az én átkom megzavarta őket.

Potter kuncogni kezdett, akarata ellenére is.

- Ez egy új korszak, az hiszem.

- Visszakívánom azokat az időket, mikor trollok keringőzhettek felismerhetetlenül és az igazgató céltalan terveket eszelt ki - mondta Perselus, majd szünet után folytatta. – Bár azt hiszem, hogy az utóbbi nem változott meg.

Potter megint felkacagott, s a hang gazdag és meleg volt, mint amilyenre Perselus emlékezett. Megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tudom, mit fogok veled csinálni – suttogta.

És így, mint bármikor máskor, a dolgok tisztázódtak közöttük.

Legalábbis addig, míg megint őrületbe nem kergetik egymást, és nem kezdenek el támadni, meg ordítani, vagy Potter esetében rugdosódni. Micsoda egyéni kapcsolatuk volt. Kapcsolat. Perselus rögtön elvetette a gondolatot.

- Megmondom, hogy mit fogsz tenni. Nekem segítesz, és buta dolgokat írsz a buta könyvedbe. Beszámolsz a Kormányzótanácsnak mindenről, s a dolgok ugyanolyanok lesznek, mint ezelőtt…

- Ezelőtt?

- A… kellemetlenségek előtt.

Potter felsóhajtott.

- Legalábbis valami ilyesmi – motyogta. Teljes figyelmét Perselusra fordította, és rámutatott.

- És abba kell hagynod a dobálózást.

- Lehet, hogy a dobálózás nem old meg semmit, de nagyon jó érzés. Valamikor ki kell próbálnod.

És ezzel a jól játszott ütéssel, Perselus bezárta magát a szobájába, anélkül, hogy esélyt adott volna Potternek a válaszadásra, s anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

Azok az átkozott vörös ajkak… elvonták a figyelmét. Bezárta az ajtót, s azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan fog túljutni ezen a helyzeten.

XxX

- Perselus fejezd azt be. Nem dobálhatsz borsót az emberekre.

- Komolyan? Biztos vagy benne? Mert én biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudok borsót dobálni az emberekre.

Hogy bebizonyítsa, Roloabo fejéhez vágott egyet.

Roloabo megfordult és rondán nézett rá. Perselus ártatlanul pislogott vissza, majd a vacsorájához fordult.

- Látod? Mondtam, hogy tudok.

Potter felsóhajtott, előhúzta a könyvét és a tollát. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy feltegye az első kérdést, de Perselus a szavába vágott.

- Igen, igen, az átok miatt volt. Igen, tudom, hogy a dobálózás nem old meg semmit, de megérdemli. Úgy jön- megy a lakosztályomban, mintha engedélye lenne ott lenni.

- Engedélye van, mint a vendégemnek - mondta vontatottan Potter, s szórakozottan csillogott a szeme.

Pont úgy, mikor a roloabo-s dolog mindig előjött.

- Nem mondhatod, hogy kedveled. Mugliismeretet tanít, Merlin szerelmére. Nem mintha igazi tanár lenne. Miről beszélgethettek? – kérdezte, s az ujjaival felkapott egy borsót, majd Roloabo fejére célzott.

Potter felsóhajtott.

- Tudod, komolyan abba kellene ezt már hagynod.

Perselus a könyv felé intett.

- Írd le a buta kis megfigyeléseidet, végre. Bájital hozzávalókat kell katalogizálnunk.

Potter szája mosolyra húzódott.

- Majd emlékeztetem a házimanókat, hogy ne adjanak neked borsót. Vagy más kis, zöld, lövedékként használható zöldséget.

- Elég vicces. A dobálózás. Valamikor ki kell próbálnod. Talán kimozdítaná azt a nagy rudat a fene…

- Fejezd be a mondatot és beírom a könyvbe.

Perselus gúnyolódni kezdett.

- Ezt meg sem kell említeni. Amit tegnap tettem, az jobban megérdemelte volna, hogy a könyvbe kerüljön, nem értesz egyet? Izgatottan várom, hogy megtudhassam, milyen mentális traumának tulajdonítottad.

Potter szája ismét megrezdült.

- Igazából az nincs benne.

Perselus kése a tányérjához csapódott.

- Most komolyan, Potter. Máris mellőzi a munkáját? Csak egy hónap telt el. A Kormányzótanács nem lesz elbűvölve.

- Nem hiszem, hogy az illatos habfürdő…

- Fogd be te átkozott hülye! – sziszegte Perselus, s vadul körülnézett, hogy lássa, hallotta-e még valaki.

Potter felkacagott.

- Attól félsz, hogy az alkalmazottak rájönnek, hogy van egy gyengédebb oldala is Perselus Pitonnak? Egy, aki szereti az orgona illatú fürdőket? Vajon kedveled a hosszú sétákat a holdfényben is?

- Igen. Úgy, hogy te utánam lebegsz, kidíszítve mint egy karácsonyi pulyka, hogy a Tiltott Rengeteg közepén kitehesselek egy cédulával a nyakadban, amire az van írva, hogy „Vérfarkas Büfé, Itt"

Potter felvihogott. Ez Perselust zavarta. Négy hete Potter ökle össze lett volna szorítva, és vak dühvel Perselusszal ordítozott volna. Most vihogott. És nevetett. És úgy tett, mintha minden úgy lett volna, mint mielőtt Perselus az átok hatása alatt megcsókolta volna.

Be kellett vallania, hogy egy része hiányolta a szurkálódást a Nagyteremben és a megosztott whiskyt a szobájában, meg az asztronómia toronyban töltött éjszakákat, mikor egyikük sem tudott megszabadulni a lelkiismeret furdalástól.

Gúnyolódhattak és ugrathatták egymást, mintha a körülöttük levő világ nem is létezett volna. Perselus sokszor elgondolkodott azon, hogy milyen lehetne a világ, amit csak ők ketten osztanak meg.

- Perselus? Jól vagy?

Perselus ledobta a villáját. Kapcsolatuk ismerős morajának hiányát még érezte.

- Rendben, Potter. Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy mennyi dolgunk van.

- Tudod, eddig eltűrtem, de az, hogy a személyes segéded vagyok csak azt jelenti, hogy megállítom, hogy alkalmazottakat és tanulókat zaklass. Nem azért vagyok, hogy hozzávalókat készítsek elő, hogy üstöket tisztítsak, vagy katalogizáljak.

- Igen. Hát most a karmaim között vagy.

Perselus úgy akarta, hogy vicces legyen. Egy csípős válaszra vagy egy nevetésre várt. Ezzel ellentétben Potter a lábait bámulta, s elpirult.

- Igen, azt hiszem – mondta, a puha, bájos hangján.

Perselus leblokkolt… valami miatt. Nem tudta, hogy mi, de fájt, és nem tetszett neki.

- Jó. Akkor többet nem vitatkozunk az alapanyagok miatt. Ezért azt hiszem, oda fogom adni a tarajos gőte máját, hogy válogasd szét.

Potter válaszul elmosolyodott. Perselus egyáltalán nem ezt akarta. Azt akarta, hogy Potter nevessen, vagy ordítson, vagy küldje el a pokolba. Nem tetszettek neki ezek a mosolyok és a pirulások. Idegesítették, és azt gondolta, hogy jobban illenek a tinédzserekhez, akiknek hormonjaik épp virágoznak.

Potter felállt, és elhagyta a Nagytermet. Perselus csak tátott szájjal tudta bámulni, ahogy elmegy. A tányérja még mindig tele volt borsóval, de Perselus egyáltalán nem akarta eldobálni őket.

XxX

Perselus élvezte Potter eséseit.

- Mi a pokol volt ez? – kérdezte Potter, s megpróbált lábra állni, hogy kikászálódjon a nedves hóból.

- Hallgass, mert meghallanak.

- Kik? Miről beszélsz?

- Ördög és pokol, még meglátnak – mondta Perselus, s lehúzta Pottert.

Végignézte, hogy ismét a nedves, és puha hóba esik.

- Ne csináld! Mi ütött beléd?

- Besoroztak.

- Elment az átkozott eszed. Én elhúztam innen, még mielőtt ráveszel az őrültségedre.

- Nem mész sehova – mondta Perselus, s elkapta Potter csípőjét, elbújva a nagy hóbucka mögött.

- Fejezd be ezt a pokoli fickándozást. Nem tudod, hogy mit jelent, hogy besoroztak?

- Besoroztak, mibe? Hogy addig dobáljanak a hóba, amíg egy nedves, reszkető semmi leszek? Azt hiszem, inkább a tarajos gőte máját fogom szétválasztani.

- Nem, te idióta. Hogy elkészítsd a muníciót.

Potter azzal az összezavarodott képével nézett rá…

- Nem kellene megnézni, hogy milyen a ventilláció a laborban?- kérdezte Potter.

Jól láthatóan nem vette észre, hogy Perselus még mindig fogja.

Bár Perselus észrevette.

- Semmi baja a labornak – mondta, s elengedte Pottert. – Fogj hozzá havat szedni. Itt fogjuk tartani a muníciót – mondta, egy nagy négyzet alakú földdarab felé mutatva, amit ágak jelöltek.

- Mi történik? Ez valami…

Perselus elkapta Potter kezét, hogy a látószöge máshova essen.

- Látod azokat a fákat?

- Igen.

- Azok a fiúk már jó ideje ott ólálkodnak.

- Mit ajánlasz? Valami új büntetés? Hogy pontlevonás helyett behódolásig püföljük őket?

- Nem, te idióta. Nézz oda, a bal oldaladra. A másik bal oldaladra, Potter. Igen, ott. Látod azokat a fiúkat?

- Ö… igen.

- Jó. Most már érted. Vissza a munkához. Sokat kell dolgoznunk, és még meg sem beszéltük a stratégiát.

- Öh… Elnézést, de mi köze van az első csoport fiúnak a másodikhoz?

- Rendkívül nehéz a felfogásod.

- Része a bűbájomnak. Legalábbis így gondolod, miután annyiszor megemlítetted.

- Fejezd be. Elvonod a figyelmem. Még egy idegesítő adottságod.

- Jó. Miután nehézfelfogású és figyelemelvonó vagyok, magyarázd meg, hogy mi a pokol folyik itt.

- Az első csoport fiú nem tud a másodikról. Nem tudják, hogy a második egy gonosz, meglepetés hógolyó-támadást tervez.

- Te ezt honnan tudod? Azok a fiúk lehet, hogy csak az időjárást élvezik.

Perselus azzal a pillantással nézett rá, ami azt mondja „Hülye".

Potter megforgatta a szemeit.

- Rendben. És mi közünk van ehhez?

- Egyik csoport sem tud rólunk. Azok a kis gazemberek azt gondolják, hogy meglepetés támadást tudnak tervezni, de semmit nem tudnak. Gondoltam, szórakoztató lehet. Kóstoltasd meg velük a saját főztjüket. És én tudok dobálózni. Szeretek dobálózni.

Potter megharapta az ajkát, s megpaskolta a zsebét.

Kinyitotta a száját, de egy pillanat múlva visszazárta. A kezeit az oldala mellé engedte, s megrázta a fejét, majd felhorkantott. Mikor visszafordult Perselushoz, szemei jókedvtől csillogtak, s mosolygott. Perselus egy pillanatig elfelejtett lélegezni.

- Jól van akkor. Mi a stratégia? – kérdezte Potter, s hógolyóvá gyúrta a havat.

Perselus elmosolyodott.

Harminc perc múlva mindketten a hóbuckának dőltek, s megpróbálták visszatartani a nevetésüket. Perselusnak igaza volt. A fiúk nem tudtak a meglepetés támadásról.

Egyik percben a két csapat egymást dobálta félkész hógolyóval, a másikban pedig együtt védekeztek a láthatatlan ellenségtől.

- Elmentek? - kérdezte Potter, s kicsit felemelkedett.

Perselus elkapta, s lehúzta, szorosan az oldalához.

- Ne! Nem akarjuk, hogy meglássanak.

Még vártak pár percet, míg a fiúk kiáltásai elhaltak a távolban.

- Azt hiszem, visszaszaladtak a kastélyba – mondta Perselus, s csak most jött rá, hogy Potter még mindig hozzá van simulva, s hogy ezt egyikük sem bánja.

- Ez briliáns volt - mondta Potter.

- Látod? Mondtam, hogy élvezni fogod a dobálózást. Jó kis hajtó lett volna belőled.

- Oliver Wood is így gondolta. De én a cikeszt akartam

.

- Igen. Ki tudna ellenállni a cikesz briliáns csillogásának? Mindig is szarkára emlékeztettél.

- Nem ez volt. Csak… nem tudom. Tudtam, hogy nekem teremtették, azt hiszem, és addig üldöztem, míg szorosan a kezeimbe nem tartottam. Elfogva. Az enyém.

Potter felnézett. Az arca piros volt a hidegtől és a megerőltetéstől. A szemei világosabbak voltak, mint Perselus emlékezett rá. Megharapta az alsó ajkát.

- Éreztél már valamikor így, Perselus? Hogy valamit neked teremtettek, és hogy meg kellett szerezned?

Perselus nem tudott elszakadni Potter ajkainak látványától. Ahogy a fogai harapdálták az alsót, és ahogy a nyelve végigsimított rajta.

- Én…

- Nem, persze, hogy nem. Túl kemény vagy önmagaddal.

- Én…

- Nem az az ember vagy, akit mindenki ismer. Még csak az az ember sem vagy, akiről azt gondolod, hogy te ismered.

- Én…

- Én azt gondolom, hogy briliáns vagy – mondta Potter hadarva.

Felemelte a fejét, s közelebb hozta az ajkait.

- Potter – figyelmeztette Perselus lihegve annak a megerőltetésétől, hogy nem hajolt le és nem kapta el azokat a vörös ajkakat a sajátjával.

- Szeretném, ha végre te is így látnád magadat. Szeretném… mmphf!

Perselus nem tudta visszatartani többé magát. Lehajolt és elhallgattatta Pottert a jól ismert módon. A csók durván kezdődött, de végül megnyugodtak, s az ajkaik és nyelveik úgy játszadoztak egymással, mintha már milliószor megtették volna. Még közelebb húzta magához Pottert, s átölelte. A világ megszűnt létezni.

Végül az izgatott kétségbeesés eltűnt, és puhán csókolóztak. Perselus a kezei közé vette Potter fejét. A nagyujjával végigsimított az arccsontján.

Potter felsóhajtott. A szemei felpattantak, s kérlelve nézett Perselusra.

- Szóval, holnap este? Vacsora a Fasz és Nyelésben?

- Mi?

Potter rámosolygott.

- Letudtuk a csókos dolgot. Most már csak a randi része jön. Szóval… ö… eljössz? Holnap?

Perselus érezte a reszketést Potter testében. Félrenézett és megköszörülte a torkát.

- Potter…

- Rendben. Nem holnap. Azután este?

- Sajnálom… - ezegyszer Perselus nem tudta kimondani, hogy az átok miatt volt. – Sajnálom – mondta még egyszer.

- Rendben – motyogta Potter, s elhúzódott.

A veszteség meglepő volt. Olyan volt, mintha a testének minden melege eltűnt volna néhány furcsa pillanat után, nem hagyva mást hátra, csak a csontig hatoló hideget. Nem értette.

- Azt hiszem, akkor ennyi.

- Potter…

- Ne. Kérlek, ne. Engedd, hogy… csak ne mondj semmit.

Potter talpra állt. S ügyelt arra, hogy ne nézzen rá.

- Látlak még később. Rendben leszel, igaz?

Perselus valami vicceset akart mondani… akármit, ami eltűntetheti Potter szeméből azt a kinézetet.

- Ünnepélyesen megfogadom, hogy nem fogok feldarabolni egyetlen tanulót sem bájital-hozzávalóként. Legalábbis, amíg nem leszel ott, hogy segíts. Mint személyes segédem.

Potter felhorkantott, de még mindig nem nézett rá.

- Mikorra várjalak? - kérdezte Perselus.

Potter megrántotta a vállát.

- Edwin megkért, hogy vacsorázzak vele a szobájában. Valamikor azután, azt hiszem.

Perselus dühös lett.

- Az egy idióta. Egy használhatatlan idióta - köpte.

Potter felkacagott, de nem a normális, szabad hangján. Keserű volt és hideg. Majdnem olyan, ahogyan Perselus érezte magát. Potter megrántotta a vállát.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, nem igaz? - villant meg Potter szeme. – Talán majd meghívom őt a Fasz és Nyelésbe. Mit gondolsz erről?

- Amint mondtad, semmi közöm hozzá.

Eléggé fájdalmas volt ezt mondani. A fogát úgy köszörülte, hogy azzal már fogorvoshoz is elmehetett.

Potter válla lesüllyedt.

- Később látjuk egymást.

Megfordult, és lassan a kastély felé indult. Végig a lábait nézte és az alsó ajkát harapdálta.

A fájdalom még mélyebbre süllyedt. Perselus még soha nem érezte magát ennyire zavarodottnak.

XxX

Megint beszélgettek. Perselus hallotta őket a kis nappaliban. Harmadjára azon a héten. Roloabo valami olyasmit mondott, amit Perselus nem értett. Potter úgy nevetett, mintha Roloabo egy okos ember lett volna villogó humorral.

Perselus megpróbálta őket mellőzni, s visszatért a _Fondorlatos és Ördögi Bájitalok_ olvasásához.

Éppen a legjobb részhez érkezett a Murtlap leveleinek oxidálásáról, mikor Potter nevetése áttört a koncentrálásán. Perselus összecsapta a könyvet és kicsörtetett a szobájából.

- Tíz óra van. Ideje elmenned, Roloabo. Potternek szüksége van az éjfél előtti alvásra.

Roloabo átnézett a szófa háta fölött, s összepréselte a szemöldökeit.

- Elment az eszed? Oh, várj. Ne válaszolj erre. Nem szeretném, ha azzal vádolnának, hogy zaklatlak.

- Illetlenül késő van. Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy elmenj.

- Ha túl hangosak voltunk, Perselus, bemehetünk a szobámba – ajánlotta Potter vigyorogva.

Roloabonak túlságosan tetszett az ötlet, a gyors felugrásáról és a mosolyáról ítélve. Perselus izzott a dühtől.

- Nem, Potter. Azt akarom, hogy elmenjen. Ugyanakkora zajt csinálnátok odabenn is, és én azt nem akarom.

- Rendben – mondta Potter. – Edwin, miért nem megyünk a te szobádba? Befejezhetjük a légballonokról szóló beszélgetésünket ott.

- Tökéletes. Van egy nagyon jó üveg mugli borom, amit összehasonlíthatnánk a varázsló borokkal.

- Semmi esetre sem – mondta Perselus, mielőtt Potter elfogadta volna a meghívást. – Elég korán órái vannak, olyanok amik figyelmet igényelnek, nem úgy mint neked. Végig fogja hányni a cipődet, ha inni adsz neki.

- Ez nem igaz. Mondd meg neki, hogy nem igaz – követelte Potter, s egyikükről a másikra kapta a fejét.

- Hívjuk ide Flitwicket, hogy tisztázzuk? –kérdezte Perselus.

- Te seggfej! Egyszer történt meg, és valami kobold szar volt, amiről Hagrid azt állította, hogy vajsör.

- Ennek ellenére, lehánytad Flitwick új papucsát. Még mindig elég mérges miatta.

- Komolyan? – kérdezte Roloabo, s nem tudta eldönteni, hogy együtt érezzen, vagy szórakozzon rajta.

- Nem számít – mondta Potter. – Menj csak Edwin. Pár perc múlva én is jövök.

- Igen, Roloabo, hess. És tartsd észbe, hogy nem bírja az italt. Nem szeretnék egy másnapos Potter elé állni holnap. Ha mégis, biztosíthatlak, hogy több minden fog történni, mint egy kis zöld haj…

Roloabo eltakarta a haját a kezével, ami most meg volt festve, hogy olyan legyen, mint az eredeti barna színe, majd az ajtóhoz szaladt.

- Te egy bolond, rosszindulatú férfi vagy.

Perselus elmosolyodott, ami elég félelmetes volt.

- Igen. Az vagyok.

Roloabo hápogni kezdett, s elhagyta Perselus lakosztályát.

Perselus hosszú ideig élvezte a férfi eltűnését, majd egy toll dühös sercegésére lett figyelmes. Potter a könyvbe írt. Az ajkai annyira vékonyra voltak összehúzva, hogy Perselus alig látta őket.

- Ennek nincs köze az átokhoz, Potter. Ennek Roloabohoz van köze.

- Tudhattam volna, hogy egyszerűen színészkedsz.

- Most meg miről beszélsz?

- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy miről beszélek. Az utóbbi hetekben olyan voltál… olyan… mint ezelőtt. Olyan volt, mint régen. És most…

- És most mi?

- Most nevetséges vagy. Teljesen ésszerűtlenül viselkedsz Edwinnel és velem - mondta Potter, s a tollának mozdulata bizonyította a dühét. – Egyáltalán nem tiszteled sem őt, sem engem. És azzal fenyegetted, hogy meg fogod átkozni. Ezt beírom a könyvbe.

Potter a tollának végével megütötte a könyvet, majd becsapta.

- Persze, hogy nem tisztelem. És téged sem tisztellek, ha azt mered mondani, hogy méltó az idődre. Nem tudom, hogy mit látsz abban az emberben.

- Barátok vagyunk, Perselus. Semmit nem kell látnom benne, csak ki kell jönnöm vele. És ezt teszem. Tudod, az emberek mindig megkérdik ezt tőlem. Mármint rólad. Hogy lehetek a barátod? Mit láthatok benned?

- Ez nem ugyanaz. Ő nem csak a barátod akar lenni.

- Tudom – mondta Potter, s csend terítette be őket.

- Potter…

- Ez hülyeség - indult az ajtó felé.

Perselus elkapta a karját.

- Tévedsz.

- És akkor mi van? Miért érdekel?

- Én…

- Mert szerintem csak akkor érdekelhetne, ha akarnál engem.

- Te egoista kis seg…

- Lehet, hogy nem szeretsz versenyezni. Fogadjunk, hogy azt gondolod, hogy míg Roloabo itt van, neked esélyed sincs.

- Le tudnám győzni hátra kötött kéz…

- Hát akkor győzd le! Tegyél valamit érte.

Perselus nem mondott semmit. Potter ezt bátorításnak vette.

- Megpróbálhatnánk, ugye tudod? Egy randit. Csak hogy megtudjuk.

És ott volt az a pillantás. Az, amelyik valami olyasmiért könyörgött, amit Perselus nem értett.

- Mikor megy bele abba a fatuskóba, amit a fejed helyén viselsz, hogy megátkoztak? Meddig fog tartani, hogy megértsd ezt? Ez nem igazi… ez az érzés… ezek az érzések… nem lehetnek igazak.

- Miért? Mi a baj velük? Mi a baj velem?

- Azért, mert soha nem vonzódtam hozzád, és azért, mert idegesítesz. Olyan vagy, mint a parlagfű. És nem orvosilag.

- Tehát nem vonzódsz hozzám, csak élvezel csókozni velem?

- Hogy befogjam a szád! Ez az átkozott átok, Potter.

- Persze. Nevetséges vagy. Kibaszottul nevetséges.

Potter visszahúzta a karját, s kicsörtetett a szobából, majd becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Perselus utána akart szaladni, hogy visszahúzza a szobáikba, és hogy megtanítsa, mivel jár, ha valaki becsapja az ajtót és nevetségesnek nevezi.

A kanapéra dobná, szétvetett lábakkal ráülne, hogy ne tudjon elszökni, fél kézzel elkapná a karját, és a feje felé emelné, hogy ne tudjon ütni, s aztán kismárolná belőle az ördögöt, hogy végre csendben maradjon.

Az igazi lecke pedig csak ezután kezdődne.

Perselus felnyögött, ahogy a fantáziáján sóhajok, szétnyíló lábak és gyöngy-fehér fogak, amik az alsó ajkat harapják futottak át. Kirázta a hideg.

- Szedd össze magad, te félkegyelmű – motyogta magának.

Ökölbe szorult a keze, mikor Potter mosolya és fényes arckifejezését nem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

Nem folytathatta így tovább.

XxX

Perselus bebotladozott a Szárnyas Vadkanba, s miután megrendelt magának egy egész tálcára való whiskyt, egy kis asztalkához ült le, azzal a céllal, hogy elképesztően részeg lesz. Potter óriási seggfej volt. Nem beszélt vele, mint egy kisgyerek.

Az a csokis kifli, amit Potternek hagyott, meg kellett volna tisztítsa a levegőt. De Potter hozzá sem nyúlt, s helyette hosszú pergameneket hagyott hátra a gyávaságról és a megvesztegetésről. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy Granger segített neki, hogy megírja őket. A gyávaság nem volt a szótárában.

Aztán ott voltak a víziók, a gondolatok és az álmok.

Perselus többet szexelt az elmúlt héten, egyedülléte ellenére, mint évek óta. Elég undorító volt. Potter hivatalosan is problémává vált.

Épp a harmadik whisky felénél tartott, mikor Roloabo leült az asztalához. A rikító rózsaszín italának egy része lefolyt a poharának oldalán. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy kókusz szaga volt.

- Azt hiszem, beszélgetnünk kell – mondta Roloabo.

- Tűnj el. És vidd magaddal azt az undormányt. Mit tett ellened az a szegény rumos üveg?

Roloabo úgy nézett ki, mint aki elmenne, de a helyén maradt.

- Nem - köszörülte meg a torkát. – Azt hiszem, hogy itt maradok, köszönöm.

- Nem vicceltem, mikor azt mondtam, hogy a zöld hajad miatt kell majd a legkevésbé aggódnod – pillantott Perselus Roloabo hajvonalára. – Az a barna festék nem igazán fedi el, amit kell, nem igaz?

Roloabo keze a hajához indult, majd összeszedte magát.

- Te egy komisz, utálatos, goromba, sajnálatra méltó, kötekedő ember vagy. Hogy tud valaki egyáltalán elviselni, az érthetetlen.

Perselus köszöntésképp felemelte poharát, majd egy hosszú korttyal lenyelte. Lecsapta a poharat.

- Ismerve a szószedeted határait, nem kellene egy ilyen hosszú mondatban elhasználnod minden inzultusodat. Minek fogsz nevezni később, mikor a dolgok beindulnak?

- Fejezd be – sziszegte Roloabo. – Harry… ő… ő… úgy tűnik, kedvel téged. Nem is érdekel?

- Semmi ízlése nincs. Bizonyíték: azt mondja, téged is kedvel.

- Ő Harry Potter, Piton. Egy ragyogó, fiatal, szeretetreméltó hős – mondta Roloabo olyan tisztelettel, amit a halott anyáknál használnak.

- És mennyit ittál abból?

- Eleget, hogy összeszedjek annyi bátorságot, hogy beszéljek veled.

- Hát ez üdítő. Egy vigyorgó piperkőc, aki beismeri a gyávaságát.

Roloabo becsukta a szemeit, és nyöszörögni kezdett. Biztosan nem létező bátorságot gyűjtött. Újra kinyitotta a szemét, és kiegyenesítette a talárjának az elejét.

- Nem is érdekel, hogy te… te… megsértetted ezzel a kis hisztiddel?

- Az az ő gondja – mondta Perselus, s még egy italért intett. – Nem érdekel.

A szavak olyanok voltak, mint az Ashwinder porlott burka a szájában.

Roloabo odahajolt.

- De ebben tévedsz. Tudod, amíg az évek során figyeltem Harryt, sajnos téged is meg kellett figyelnem.

- Milyen hízelgő – kortyolt nagyot a friss italából. – Semmi elképzelésem nincs arról, hogy miről beszélsz. De neked sincs. Azt hiszem, ez jó társasággá tesz minket.

- Abban a percben, amikor belép egy szobába rajta vannak a szemeid, s mindent katalogizálsz rajta. Ha valaki a közelébe megy, vagy megpróbál beszélgetni vele, képbe lépsz és elvonod a figyelmét gusztustalan megjegyzésekkel és inzultusokkal. Nem tudod elviselni annak a gondolatát, hogy valakié legyen.

Perselus szíve összeszorult. Végighúzta a poharának száján az ujját, s remélte, hogy Roloabo nem látta a fájdalmas grimaszt, ami megjelent az arcán.

- Őrült vagy.

- Nem vagyok – válaszolt Roloabo, s megitta az italának megmaradt részét.

- Halvány fogalmad sincs, miről…

- Tudod, ő is ugyanúgy néz rád. Nem bírom elviselni – nyávogott. – Minden alkalommal, mikor meglát, vagy mikor a nevedet említik, megjelenik valami a szemében – ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Nagyon idegesítő.

A gondolat, hogy Potternek volt valami pillantás a szemében Perselus miatt, megmagyarázhatatlanul felelevenítette.

- Ismétlem. Az ő problémája, nem az enyém – mondta, de csak azért, mert könnyű szavak voltak, és nem azért, mert hihetőek.

- Utálod? Erről van szó?

- Milyen idióta…

- Akkor hagyd békén. Ha nem kell neked, hadd, hogy a többieknek esélye legyen.

- Mi? Mint valaki olyannak, mint te?

- Nézd. Csak ne lépj közbe. Én kedvelem, és ő kedvel.

- Mondogasd csak ezt magadnak. Talán majd egyszer eljön egy öregember és elad neked valami mugli magokat.

- Csak maradj ki belőle, Piton. Isten szerelmére, engedd el, ha nem kell. Sőt. Akkor is engedd el, ha kell.

Roloabo kissé gyenge lábakon felállt. Kiegyenesítette köpenyét és idegesen lelapította a haját. Perselus közömbösen nézte.

- Tudod, te egy nagyon szomorú, mérges ember vagy.

- A megfigyelőképességeid elképesztőek – vágott vissza Perselus.

- Ha nem engeded el, olyan lesz, mint te. Ezt akarod?

Roloabo nem várta meg a választ. Perselus nem hitte, hogy válaszolni tudna.

Felkapott még egy whiskyt, boldogan, hogy ilyen sokat rendelt.

XxX

Perselus épp azon gondolkodott, hogy miért nem rendelte meg az egész üveget, mikor még egy vendég ült az asztalához. Perselus nem nézett fel, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy el tudna viselni még egy meglepetést.

- Te jó isten, kérlek mond, hogy nem vagy valami átkozott jóakaratú szellem, ami a fiatalságomról akar emlékeket mutatni.

- Mit mondtál, Perselus?

- Oh. Csak te vagy az, Horatius. Hála istennek ezért a kis csodáért.

Lumpsluck odanyúlt, és elhúzta Perselus elől a poharat.

- Talán elég volt.

- Talán nincs annyi egész Roxmortsban, hogy elég legyen - mondta Perselus, s visszakapta Lumpsluck kezéből a poharat, hogy kiigya tartalmát.

- Mi történt?

- Potter – morogta.

Lumpsluck a székébe süllyedt, s felsóhajtott.

- Zaklat? Gúnyol? Forró teát önt az öledbe? Azt ordítja, hogy kérvényt nyújt egy visszatartási törvényért, vagy hogy levágja a… ö… férfias tartozékaidat?

- Nem, semmi… Mi?

- Semmi, semmi. Csak, tudod, hipotetikus példák.

Perselus megmozgatta a vállát.

- Hennessee ki fog dobatni, ha nem hagyod békén, Horatius.

- Mi? Fogalmam nincs… Teljesen rosszul gondolod… Oh, a fenébe. Honnan tudtad?

- Megőrültél? Hülyének nézel? Melyik a kettő közül? Most komolyan.

- Nem tudom, hogy mi ütött belém.

- Az átok. Nem igaz?

Lumpsluck oldalra nézett.

- Igen, persze. Persze.

- Az az átok okozta mindezt a problémát. Még Pottert is. Bár ő kezdett mindent.

- Kérlek, mond, hogy nem fogom elveszíteni a Kivédés tanáromat. Kérlek, mond, hogy semmi olyasmi nem történt, ami miatt a Tanács kidobhatja.

Perselus nem mondott semmit.

- Ő ártalmatlan, Perselus. Nézd. Ő olyan, mint egy kiskutya. Állandóan morog, de nem harap. És még ha harap is, csak tejfogai vannak. Nem olyan fajta. Te, viszont, néhány vágó szóval darabokra szakítod az embereket.

Perselus becsukta a szemét, és felnyögött. Minden oldalról képek támadták meg, Potter fogairól, amint az alsó ajkát harapdálja, amint megcsókolja, arról a kiolvashatatlan könyörgésről a szemében, amit Perselus nem értett.

- Perselus? Jól vagy? Túl sok volt a whisky?

- Nem. Nem. Valahova el kell mennem. Elnézést – mondta Perselus, s elhatározta, hogy utánajár a dolgoknak.

XxX

Perselus besétált a lakosztályába, s gondolatban minden megfagyott macskakövet megátkozott, ami a faluban volt.

Egyenesen Potter szobájának irányába indult, de megállt, mikor meghallotta Potter hangját, a Rol_seggfej_aboéval együtt.

- Potter, nincs kedvem a vendégekhez – kiáltotta, s berontott Potter szobájába.

Megtorpant, mikor megpillantotta, hogy Potter és Roloabo kényelmesen ülnek a kis kanapén. Hideg düh gyűlt benne, és savként folyt át rajta, mikor Roloabo ujjai Potter meztelen karját simogatták.

- Hát itt vagy – mondta Potter hideg hangon. – Megint eltűntél. Azt hittem, meg kell keresnünk. Edwin azt mondta, hogy tudja, hol találhat meg.

- Először fel kellene öltöznöd, gondolom – köpte Perselus, s végignézett Potter zilált alakján. – És le kellene magadról szedned őt. Egyébként is, mit keres itt? Tűnj el a szobámból, Rol_seggfej_abo.

- Fogd be, Perselus. Egyébként ez megy egyenesen a könyvbe. Azért van itt, mert meghívtam.

Potter megmozdította lábait, s a felcsúszott talárja alól kilátszott a meztelen vádlija.

- És csak beszélgetünk. Teljesen felöltözve, amint látod. A kanapén.

- A hálószobádban.

- Igen. A hálószobámban – fordította Potter oldalra a fejét, kimutatva sápadt torkát. – Ugye, nem érdekel?

- Én…

- Mert ha problémád lenne vele, az elég ésszerűtlen lenne. Nem igaz, Edwin?

- Igen, persze – válaszolt Roloabo, s úgy mosolygott, mint egy kígyó-bűvölő. – Nagyon ésszerűtlen.

Perselus érezte, hogy mindjárt morogni kezd, s a szeme még mindig Roloabo kövér, viaszos ujjain voltak, amik Potter karját simogatták.

Potter áthajolt Roloabon, s az italáért nyúlt. Megrázta a fenekét, csak úgy. Perselus torka kiszáradt. Roloabo kéjvágyóan vigyorogva meredt Potter fenekére.

- Veszítettél – tátogta, s egy szorongató mozdulatot tett a kezével.

A morgás, ami Perselus torkában épült, feltört, egy Fullánk Átokkal együtt. Roloabo nyavalyogva lábra állt, s a földre verte Pottert. Perselus egy csattanást halott, és egy visszafojtott kiáltást, de Roloabo üvöltése minden más hangot elfullasztott.

- Megátkozott! Láttad? Aú! Ne tedd ezt, te zsíros köcsög! Írd be a könyvbe, Harry. Ez bekerül a könyvbe!

- Hogy írhatná be a könyvbe, Edwin, ha halálra tapostad? - kérdezte Perselus és még egy Fullánk átkot küldött Roloabo irányába.

Roloabo egyik lábáról a másikra ugrott, s kezeivel a fenekét dörzsölte, megpróbálva gyengíteni a fájdalmon.

- Milyen varázsló vagy te? Még egy ellenátkot sem tudsz egy első osztályos átokra? Túl sok rózsaszín rémálom a Szárnyas Vadkanban, nem?

- Hogy merészeled!

Perselus mellőzte.

- Potter, állj fel a földről ebben a pillanatban. Csak egyetlen színészkedő idiótának van itt hely, s azt Rol_seggfej_abo kitölti.

- Nem szabad így nevezned! Harry, írd be a könyvbe. Benne lesz a könyvben.

- Baszd meg a könyvet, Roloabo. Te is megérdemelsz egy könyvet.

- Hogy merészeled?! Nagyon becsületes voltam veled ma este. Te viszont úgy viselkedsz, mint egy ámokfutó.

- Fogd be, mielőtt véglegesen elveszted a hangod.

Perselus megmozgatta a lábával Pottert.

- Potter? Kelj fel a földről ebben a pillanatban.

Potter felnyögött, és megpróbált felállni, de visszaesett.

- Potter? - kérdezte Perselus.

- Fáj – nyafogott Potter.

- Harry? – kérdezte Roloabo, s letérdelt, hogy megérintse.

- Ne érintsd meg. Csak megölnéd, és akkor nagyon mérges lennék rád.

- Én nem… hogy merészeled… miattad sérült meg. Miattad és a kényszereid miatt.

- Tűnj a fenébe el az útból, hogy végre a gyengélkedőre vihessem. Te megbénítottad, és rám vár a feladat, hogy helyre tegyem – mondta Perselus, s a karjába vette a fiút.

Meglepte, hogy mennyire jó volt tartani.

- Nem tőled függ – mondta Roloabo, s megpróbálta kikapni Pottert a kezeiből. – Elmondta nekem. Elmondta, hogy néha el kell engedni az embereket. Biztosan rólad beszélt. Épp ajánlani akartam, hogy vacsorázzunk meg a Fasz és Nyelésben, mikor betörtél ide, és ordítani kezdtél, majd átkozódni. Még az az átok sem fog most megmenteni.

Roloabo gonoszan meglökte őt. Potter felnyögött, és majdnem kiesett Perselus karjából.

Az, hogy elveszítheti Pottert, hogy Roloabo elveheti tőle, azt eredményezte, hogy Perselus a legfurcsább és legmélyebb dolgot mondja.

- Nem veheted el! Az enyém!

Egy pillanatig megállt az idő, míg Perselus elgondolkodott azon, amit mondott. Igaz. Potter az övé volt, mindig az övé volt, és átkozott legyen, ha most el fogja veszíteni. Főleg egy olyan ellenében, mint Edwin Roloabo. Ami előhozta az átok kérdését, de Perselus ezt most félretette. Most fontosabb dolga volt.

- Engedd el. Nem egy átkozott tárgy – mondta Roloabo, s Potter karját kezdte húzni, míg Perselus a csípőjét fogta.

- Vedd le a koszos kezeidet Potterről ebben a percben.

- Nem. Eldobott értem. Engedd el, te mocsok köcsög.

- Nem. Tűnj el!

- Engedd el.

És akkor Potter mindkettőjük kezeiből kicsúszott, beverte a fejét a kőpadlóba és elvesztette eszméletét.

Perselus, aki büszke volt a gyors gondolkodására és tetteire, felkapta az ölébe és elindult az ajtó felé.

Roloabonak ugyanaz az ötlete támadt.

- Hova mész vele? Tedd le. Most – mondta, s Perselus után szaladt.

- Tűnj az utamból. Nincs szükség a szolgáltatásaidra – kiáltotta Perselus hátra, s befordult a sarkon, célba véve a lépcsőket.

- Nem viheted el tőlem. Majdnem… azon voltunk, hogy… mindent elrontottál!

Roloabo utol érte Perselust a lépcsőknél, elkapta a férfi talárját, s megpróbálta elbotlasztani.

- Fejezd ezt be, te idióta. Mindkettőnket meg fogsz ölni, s akkor nem lesz a tied a drága Pottered.

Roloabo elengedte, de csak addig, amíg felértek a lépcsőkön. Ott Perselus oldalához lépett, megfogta Potter karját, s e miatt Perselus megpördült.

- Mi az átkozott poklot csinálsz? – kiáltotta Piton, s megpróbált megállni a lábán, és egyben biztonságban tartani Pottert is.

- Nem biztonságos, hogy te vidd el a csúnya átkod miatt. Akár le is dobhatod a lépcsőkön.

Roloabo meghúzta Potter karját, s ezzel közelebb húzta Perselust is.

- Engedd el, Piton.

Perselus visszahúzódott, a falnak botladozott, és felborított egy páncélt. A vas egy sor csikorgó hanggal szétterült a kövezeten. Perselus lépteket hallott és aggódó kiáltásokat.

- Nézd, mit tettél. Most értünk jönnek – mondta Perselus, és elmozdult a faltól, majd elrendezte a karjában Pottert.

- Most pedig tűnj az útból, vagy olyat teszek, amit meg fogsz bánni.

Egy átok sercegése megütötte Perselus bal fülét. Ösztönösen védekező állásba akart állni, de nem tudott Potter miatt. Még a pálcáját sem tudta elérni.

- Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz? – kiáltotta Perselus, s Roloabo felé csörtetett.

Roloabo elsápadt, és a pálcás keze reszketni kezdett.

- Impedimenta! – kiáltotta, s az átok a falba csapódott, arany csillagokat lövellve.

Perselus rondán nézett.

- Próbáld ezt meg még egyszer, és megöllek.

A lépések közelebb jöttek.

- Pratinus Coloro! – ordította Roloabo.

Perselus elugrott az útból, s majdnem elejtette Pottert. Az átok megint mellé ment. Perselus azt várta, hogy a falnak ütközik, s zöld csillagokká válik. Ezzel ellentétben egy kislány sikítását hallotta.

Perselus megpördült. Az álla leesett a látványra. Mielőtt még egy szót szólhatott volna, Lumpsluck, s az iskola többi része, befordult a sarkon.

- Mi az átkozott pokol folyik idefenn? – morogta. – Miért nincs Potter eszméleténél?

Lumpsluck megfordult és elállt a lélegzete.

- Mi történ a páncéllal? Ez a páncél ajándék volt 1652-ből. Az első kobold Háborúból van.

Viszont a nyávogó elsőéves hugrabugos idegesítette fel a legjobban.

- Mi a… Miért zöld annak a lánynak a haja?

XxX

Mindegyikük Lumpsluck irodájában ült, s a földet bámulták, míg a Kormányzótanács elnöke, Bertrand McTavish a modern oktató standardokról morgott. Potter, akit nemrég engedtek el a gyengélkedőről még mindig talárban és papucsban volt.

- Igen - kezdte McTavish. – Három éjszakával ezelőtt egy iskolai folyosó lepusztult, egy értékes páncél javíthatatlan lett, egy tanár komoly agyrázkódást szenvedett és egy tanuló végleges zöld hajjal lett megátkozva. Tudni akarom, hogy mi a pokol történt.

- Csak egy kis…

- Fogd be, Horatius. A szavaid nem fognak semmit megoldani ezúttal. Tanulóknak és szülőknek kell válaszoljak. Te jó isten, miért nem lehet mindegyikük árva, mint Potter. Akkor nem kellene ezzel a szeméttel foglalkoznunk.

- Hé! - mondta Potter.

Perselus nem mondott semmit, és nem nézett semmire. Attól félt, hogy bármit is hazudna, ha Potterre néz, tönkre lesz téve.

- Egyikőtök sem beszél, igaz? - kérdezte McTavish.

Potter és Roloabo ellenkező irányba néztek, Lumpsluck pedig dramatikusan felsóhajtott.

- Rendben. Hadd mondjam el, hogy szerintem mi történt.

Mindennek Pitonhoz van köze. Megtámadtál két tanárt, egy értékes páncélt és egy védelem nélküli lányt. Egy kis eljárási gond, azt hiszem. Mit gondoltok erről?

- Semmi ilyesmit nem tett - mondta Potter, s elvörösödött.

- Mit tudsz te? Eszméletlen voltál – mondta McTavish, s leintette Pottert. – Akár az asztronómia toronyba is felvihetett volna, és kidobhatott volna. Állítólag már máskor is megtette.

- Hogy merészeled! - köpte Potter, s megpróbált lábra állni.

- Fogd be, Potter. Szeretném, hogy valaki alkalmas védjen.

Potter kinézete az eddigi legrosszabb sérült kölyökkutyáét vette fel, amit Perselus valaha is látott. Oldalra fordult, és semmibe vette. Talán Roloabonak igaza volt. Talán jobb lenne, ha békén hagyná Pottert.

- Roloabo pálcájából jöttek azok az átkok - mondta Lumpsluck, s szemei a két tanár között jártak.

- Csak mert ez a gonosz köcsög provokált! Ellopta Harryt – köpte Roloabo.

- Elég! – morogta McTavish, s megdörzsölte a nyakát.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy mindannyitoknak felmondok. A dolgok nem olyanok, mint voltak. Most már felelnem kell valakinek, és ezért, Piton professzor, el van bocsátva a munkájából és a lakosztályából. Továbbá, ez az iskola nem fog megvédeni, vagy részese lenni semmi fajta vádnak, amit a hugrabugos lány szülei emelnek, vagy amit az Alumni Szövetség hoz.

- Te jó ég – morogta Roloabo, míg Lumpsluck az átokról dadogott.

Perselus felsóhajtott, és lábra állt.

- Az én hibám!

Mindenki Potter felé fordult, még Perselus is. Mit akart tenni az az idióta?

- Mit mondtál? - kérdezte McTavish.

Potter megnyalta az ajkát, és egy pillantást vetett Perselusra.

- Azt mondtam, az én hibám. Nem dobhatod ki, és nem küldheted Azkabanba, vagy bármi más, amire gondolsz. Az én hibán. Én… én akarattal provokáltam. Én… tudtam az átokról és, ö… mégis zaklattam. Az én hibám.

McTavish zihálni kezdett, s Roloabo majdnem kiesett a székéből. Perselus visszaült, egyenes háttal, és nem mozdult. Valami éles és világos érzés futott végig a mellkasán.

Lumpsluck kétségbeesetten nézett Perselusra, majd Potterhez szólt.

- Ugyan, Harry. Ez nem lehet igaz. Nem tennél semmi ilyesmit. Ö… igaz?- csuklott. - Harry? Csak ugratsz, nem?

- Nem. Sajnálom, igazgató úr. Nézzék… ö… az van… igen. Igen. A dolog úgy áll, hogy… hát, hadd kezdjem az elején. Hosszú évekig nem bírtam Piton professzort. És én… én csapdába csaltam a… a… a…

- A mivel? A tapasztalataiddal egy kacsáról? - kérdezte McTavish.

Potter felsóhajtott és megforgatta a szemeit.

- A… ö… tudják. A ravaszságommal. Arra használtam, hogy… ö… csapdába csaljam. Azt akartam, majd megőrüljön a féltékenységtől… Edwinre. És akkor közbejött az átok, és arra gondoltam, hogy ha eléggé felbosszantom, elvégzi helyettem a munkát. Kidobatja magát. De túl messzire ment, amint látják, és őt nem kellene semmivel sem hibáztatni. – Nyelt egyet. – Főleg, hogy… meg volt… átkozva.

Potter úgy mondta ki a szavakat, mintha azok megölték volna. Megint Perselusra pillantott, valamit keresve.

- Te… te kihasználtál?- cincogta Roloabo.

Felállt a székéből és reszketve Potter felé mutatott.

Potter bólintott.

- Komolyan sajnálom – suttogta.

Perselus tudta, hogy tényleg sajnálja. Ismerte Potter hangjának minden rezdülését, tudta, hogy melyik légzése, melyik hangemelkedés és süllyedés mit jelent.

- Ez nevetséges. Ha ez így van, akkor a te hibád, hogy megátkoztam azt a kis hugrabugost – bőgte Roloabo.

Potter felkapta a fejét. A szemeiben ismerős dac csillogott. A görbe kis szájának oldalát felnyitotta, hogy Roloaboval harcba szálljon. De a pillantása Perselusra esett, s a szemei üvegesekké váltak, majd becsukta a száját. Megrántotta a vállát.

- Azt hiszem – mondta reszelős hangon.

Perselus szemöldöke eltűnt a haja alatt, míg McTavish felszisszent, Lumpsluck pedig egy sóhajjal hátradőlt a trónszerű székében.

Potter megpróbálta megmenteni. A hülye kis bolond megpróbálta megmenteni.

Roloabo pislogott egyet. Nem számított arra, hogy Potter bevallja a bűnét.

- De Harry ez nem… az agyrázkódás? Ez az? Még mindig agyrázkódásod van?

- Nem, nincs - köpte Potter, s mozogni kezdett a székében, mint egy izgatott kneazle.

Lumpsluck, akinek egy pillanatig megtetszett Roloabo agyrázkódásos teóriája, megint visszasüllyedt a székébe.

- Ki kell dobni - mondta McTavish.

Potter elsápadt.

- De Bertrand, ez csak…

- Értem az aggodalmad, Horatius, de ki kell dobni. Ezt az undorító félrevezetést nem lehet eltűrni. Nem az én szemem láttára. Van egyáltalán valami elképzelésed, hogy milyen nehéz nekem biztonsági kérdéseket feltenni ebben az iskolában? Van?

Lumpsluck intett a kezével.

- Komolyan. Egy pár kis incidens, és már úgy veszed, mintha az iskola valami veszélyes csapda lenne.

- Egy kevés… kis… Pottert majdnem megölte egy baziliszkusz tizenkét éves korában – dadogta McTavish. – És most egy szegény kis hugrabugosnak élete végéig zöld hajjal kell szenvednie.

- De Bertrand…

- Rendben van - vágott közbe Potter. Kissé ingatagon állt lábra. - Én csak… Én becsomagolok. Vacsorára már itt sem vagyok, azt hiszem. Gondolom, hogy megtarthatom a személyes tárgyaimat.

Lumpsluck megint felnyögött.

- A szerződés, Harry. A szerződés - sóhajtotta.

Perselus megfeledkezett a szerződésről. Majdnem mindenről elfeledkezett, mikor Potter meg akarta menteni. Fel akart adni mindent Perselusért. Perselus egy pillanatig nem vett levegőt, annyira sokkolta a tudat. Még senki… senki…

- Igen, de az csak a vagyonom, és…

- Minden, fiam. Mindent magába foglal.

Potter úgy nézett ki, mint aki hamarosan el fog ájulni.

- Hát akkor, én… ö… megyek is – mondta.

Átváltoztatta a papucsát edzőcipőkké. Egy pillanatig hezitált.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy Piton professzorral semmi nem fog történni, igaz?

- Egy másik személyes segédre lesz szüksége, és azt hiszem még kutatni kell, de nagyjából helyesen gondolod. Piton professzor munkahelye nincs veszélyben.

Potter bólintott, s megfordult, hogy elmenjen. Komolyan. Olyan volt, mintha Perselushoz csak most jutott volna el minden. Potter elmegy. Soha többé nem fogja tudni sértegetni. Soha többé nem fognak tudni a tanárkollégáiknak neveket kitalálni, vagy megosztani a whiskyt.

Vagy a haja és talárja állapotáról dörmögni. Potter elmegy, és Perselus nem tudott elképzelni egy életet Potter nélkül. Perselus nem akart egy életet nélküle.

- Várj! – kiáltotta, mikor Potter kinyitotta az ajtót.

Mindenki megfordult, hogy ránézzen, de Perselus csak Pottert látta és a kíváncsi reményt a szemében. Nem engedhette meg Potternek, hogy ezt tegye. Perselus gyorsan gondolkodni kezdett.

- Két hete keserűgyökeret vágott, s kése elcsúszott, megvágta, s vérezni kezdett. Elrontotta az egészet.

- Nem hiszem, hogy még több okra van szükség, hogy kidobassuk, Piton – mondta McTavish.

- Nem. Félreértették. Az idiótának szüksége volt a segítségemre a sebe miatt. Ő… ő… hozzáért egy vágáshoz a kezemen, amit az okozott, hogy tüsszentett és nevetségesen hangosan lélegzett, s az én késem is elcsúszott.

McTavish megragadta a székének a szélét.

- Mi történik itt? Mindenki meg van itt őrülve?

- Bocsásson meg, McTavish kormányzó, de csak most jöttem rá, hogy Potter meg lett átkozva. Most ugyanattól az átoktól szenved, amitől én és az igazgató próbáltunk néhány hónapja megszabadulni.

Lumpsluck leesett a székéből.

- Mi az ördögről beszélsz? - kérdezte McTavish, míg Roloabo valami tárgyhoz nem tartozó dolgot kiáltott, s Potter olyan intenzitással bámulta Perselust, hogy kis híján elolvadt.

- Az átok. Lumpsluck igazgató úr, egy komoly végzettségű Bájital Mester. Elolvasta az érdekfeszítő cikkét az unikornis szőr felismeréséről? Az egyszerűsége eget rengető.

- Piton!

- Ö… igen. Elnézést, McTavish kormányzó úr. Lumpsluck igazgató úr és én mostanában kísérleteket végeztünk.

Perselus ránézett Lumpsluck, azzal a pillantással, amit minden mardekáros első napján megtanult a pincékben. Lumpsluck válaszolt egy diszkrét fülrántással.

- Igen. Majdnem megfeledkeztem róla - mondta Lumpsluck. – Érdekes felfedezés, McTavish. Úgy tűnik, az átkot át lehet adni testi folyadékkal. Ebben az esetben a vérrel. Ami máskor egy kis laboratóriumi baleset lett volna, átalakult egy komoly problémává Potter professzornál – rázta meg a fejét Lumpsluck. – Szegény alak, meg lett átkozva.

McTavish többször pislogott, s utána a zsebébe nyúlt egy régies zsebkendőért.

- Te jó ég, el lehet kapni – motyogta, s eltakarta a száját.

Roloabo felsikított, és lábra állt, hogy megtalálja a saját zsebkendőjét, de előtte elmélkedő pillantást vetett Perselusra.

- Ez az átok elég idegesítő kezd lenni – mondta McTavish, s a zsebkendője minden mássalhangzóval felemelkedett. – Tudják, a MELEDT csak néhány dologban segít. Ha ti hárman értékes történelmi kincseket és kislányokat átkoztok, s női fodros térdnadrágokat mutatnak a Mardekár kviddics csapatának…

- Ezt soha nem bizonyították be - kiáltotta Lumpsluck.

- És ravaszságot használnak, hogy a figyelem központjába kerüljenek, attól tartok, hogy mindhármatokat ki kell dobni, Potterrel kezdve.

Potter vállai lesüllyedtek, s Lumpsluck az igazságtalanságról nyávogott. Potter rámosolygott Perselusra. A szeme körüli apró ráncok nagyon vonzóvá tették.

- Hát akkor ennyi – mondta, s az ajtóhoz fordult.

- Várj! – kiáltotta Perselus ismét.

McTavish az orra alatt motyogott, s a zsebkendője minden szótagnál megmozdult.

- Most meg mi van, Piton?

Perselus ismét gondolkodni kezdett. Nem engedhette el Pottert.

- Szex – kotyogta.

Egy elképedt csend fogadta az állítását.

McTavish leejtette a zsebkendőjét, s óvatos képpel nézett rá.

- Ez az átok? Az átok okozza ezeket a kirobbanásokat?

Lumpsluck közbeszólt.

- Szex varázs rituálé!

McTavish Lumpsluckra bámult, s meg sem próbálta elrejteni a megvetését.

- Én… mi… van egy régi szex varázs rituálé, ami megfordítja az átok hatását. Hosszú keresések után megtaláltunk egy régi szex varázs rituálét, ami megfordítja az átok hatását.

McTavish előrehajolt, s a hosszú orra felett Perselusra nézett.

- Melyik? És mielőtt válaszolsz, Piton, jusson eszedbe, hogy a szex varázs a háborúban az én szakterületem volt.

Perselus megpróbált nem megrázkódni.

- A… ö… az Arcado-rondo-ardondo Rituálé.

McTavish szipákolt egyet.

- Még nem hallottam róla.

- Hát persze, hogy nem – mondta Lumpsluck. – Ez… hát régi. Nagyon szerencsések voltunk, hogy megtaláltuk.

- Egy óriási könyvtáram van a szex varázsokat tartalmazó könyvekből, uraim, de egyik sem említi az Aracorando… ar… ar… dondo Rituálét. És minden szex varázs rituálé régi. Miért gondoljátok, hogy az embereknek sikerül most elvégezniük őket? Sajnálom, de papírmunkám van.

McTavish felállt, hogy elmenjen. Perselus érezte, hogy a jövője, az élete tönkremegy.

- Várjon! Párszaszó!

És ugyanolyan gyorsan a jövője helyreállt. Potter. Perselus felismerné bárhol azt az édes hangot.

- Mi az ördög? – kérdezte McTavish. – És ne ordíts! Fejfájásom lesz.

- Elnézést, uram. A könyv… a régi szex varázs könyv… ö… párszaszón volt írva. Ezért… ezért nem hallott róla soha. Uram.

És így, az élete helyre állt.

McTavish visszaült a székébe.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Én… én segítettem Piton professzornak és Lumpsluck igazgató úrnak, uram, az ők, ö… fáradhatatlan keresésükben, hogy megtaláljuk az átkot.

Potter szünetet tartott.

- És? –kérdezte McTavish.

Potter pislogott egyet. Oh, istenem, ne az üres arckifejezést… Ne azt!

- És? - kérdezte Potter.

- Igen. És.

- Oh. Hát. Az… ö… a régi szöveg, amit mi… én… mi találtunk párszaszóul volt írva.

- Igen, ezt már elmondtad.

- Igen. Igen. Én… ö… megtaláltam. A Titkok Kamrájában. Ott volt egy… egy… titkos könyvtár, ami Mardekár Malazár igazi kamrája mögött volt.

Ördög és pokol. McTavish biztosan nem hiszi el ezt a szemetet.

McTavish hátradőlt a székében és elkerekítette a szemét.

- Mindig is sejtettem, hogy van egy elrejtett könyvtára az iskolában, tele titkokkal és régi bűbájokkal. Folytasd, fiú. Mesélj még.

Talán Perselus alulértékelte McTavisht.

- Hát van ez a masszív kígyós véset az egyik falban. Volt egy ilyen érzésem… mintha… mint egy előérzet, hogy van valami a fal mögött.

Potter ellépett az ajtótól. A szeme csillogott és a keze hangsúlyozta a mondanivalóját. Ragyogó volt. Átkozottul ragyogó és olyan aranyszájú, mint bármelyik kígyó. Perselus egész nap hallgatta volna, hogy hazudik.

- Szóval átmásztam a kígyó száján, s mikor kiestem a másik felén, egy sötét szobában voltam.

McTavish előredőlt, s csüngött a szavain.

- Mikor megpróbáltam a Lumost, az nem működött. Volt még egy előérzetem és egy kígyó képére koncentráltam, majd elmondtam a varázsigét párszaszóul. És így, egy óriási tűz tűnt fel a legnagyobb kandallóban, amit valaha láttam. A szoba tele volt könyvekkel. Járkálni kezdtem, s a kezeimet előretartottam, mint egy varázsvesszőt.

- Igen, és? - kérdezte McTavish, s trappolni kezdett.

Még Lumpsluck is el volt bűvölve.

- Hát, úgy éreztem, egy bizonyos könyv magához húz. A kezeimbe repült, arra az oldalra nyílt, ami a… ö… a rituálét tartalmazta. Elolvastam. Gyorsan. És rájöttem, hogy az volt, amit Piton professzor és Lumpsluck igazgató keresett.

Potter arca kissé gyűrötté vált.

- Mi az, fiú? Mi történt? - kérdezte McTavish.

- Csak utána minden elromlott.

Lumpslucknak elállt a lélegzete. Még Perselus is beleélte magát a történetbe.

- Mi történt? - ismételte meg McTavish.

- Eljöttem a könyvvel, természetesen. De mikor áthúztam magam a kígyó száján, az egész fal összeomlott, s elzárta a könyvtárat.

Tökéletes, ravasz fiú. Perselus a világ minden kincsénél jobban akarta Pottert abban a pillanatban.

- Fenébe – mondta McTavish. – Egész idő alatt itt volt. Talán össze tudunk gyűjteni annyi pénzt, hogy kiássuk valamikor.

Perselus és Potter összenéztek.

- Hát, legalább megvan a könyv. Menj, és hozd ide. Látni akarom.

Potter szeme elkerekedett és eltátotta a száját.

- A könyv szétment, attól tartok – kiáltotta Lumpsluck, mikor Potter kezdett úgy kinézni, mint aki menten rosszul lesz.

- Átkozott szerencse, Bertrand. Épp annyi időnk volt, hogy elolvassuk és megjegyezzük a rituálét, mielőtt a könyv szétment.

McTavish teljes egészében megváltozott. Körbenézett a szobában.

- Szétment, igaz? Milyen kényelmes - állt lábra. – Ha ennyi az egész, papírmunkám van.

- De Bertrand – mondta Lumpsluck, s ő is felállt.

- Horatius, nem tudom elhinni, hogy része vagy ennek a hülyeségnek. Sajnálom, öreg barátom, de ez egy új korszak. Az ilyen gyanús ügyek nem folytatódhatnak. Ha megbocsátasz.

McTavish megfordult, hogy elmenjen.

- Várjon! Ez igaz!

Mindenki megfordult és Roloabora nézett.

- Mit mondtál? - kérdezte Perselus, még mielőtt meg tudta volna állni.

- Igaz, McTavish kormányzó. Láttam a könyvet. Én találtam meg Harryt elájultan egy folyosón, egy furcsa könyvvel különböző szimbólumokkal rajta. Ő… sajnálom Harry, tudom, hogy titokban akartad tartani, de el kell mondanom.

- Ö… akkor mondd – mondta Harry, s egyik lábáról a másikra állt.

- Véres volt, és olyan, mintha megverték volna. Kis könnyek csorogtak le az arcán. Valamit az orra alatt motyogott a rituáléról. Lehajoltam, hogy halljam, mi az, de forróság áradt belőle. Varázsláz volt! Felkaptam a karomba, és rögtön a pincébe vittem, remélve hogy meg tudom szabadítani a láztól, amit a Kamrából való kijutásakor kapott el.

- Te jó ég, ember. Ez olyan, mint egy kalandkönyv. Folytasd, folytasd. Mit láttál? Megnéztél valami más bűbájt is a könyvben?

Roloabo szelíden meghúzta a vállát.

- Sajnálom, uram. Én… - Roloabo megfordult, s belenézett Harry szemeibe. – Én jobban aggódtam Harryért. Mindig jobban aggódtam érte.

Valami történt Roloabo és Potter között, és akkor… bármi is volt közöttük… annak vége szakadt. Harry elmosolyodott, Roloabo meg bólintott.

Roloabo McTavishhez fordult.

- Így a rituálé létezik. Az… ö… átok meggyógyítható, arra alapozva, ami Slughorn igazgató és… Piton professzor mondott.

- Biztos benne, Roloabo professzor? Tanúskodna, ha kellene?

Roloabo nyelt egyet.

- Igen, uram. Tanúskodnék.

McTavish végignézett Roloabon, majd felsóhajtott.

- Azt hiszem, hogy szeretne egy kitüntetést, amiért megmentette Pottert. Egy Speciális Szolgálat Díjat, vagy valamit?

Roloabo arca felcsillant.

- Ön túl kedves, McTavish kormányzó. Ez az, ami mellé egy ingyen utazás is jön? Tahitibe?

- Ne vidd túlzásba.

- Oh, persze, uram. Elnézést.

- Szóval – mondta McTavish, s a csoporthoz fordult. – Ez megváltoztatja a dolgokat. Te jó ég, a dolgok elég gyorsan történnek. Csoda, hogy követni tudják.

- Majd rájön egyszer, hogy bármilyen nevetséges is, a dolgok ugyanazok maradnak – mondta Roloabo. – És ha megbocsátanak, azt hiszem, hogy nincs már itt rám szükség.

Mikor Roloabo elment, Perselus hang nélkül megköszönte neki. Végül is a tolvajbüszkeség…

McTavish hangosan kilélegzett.

- Van itt olyan év, amikor a dolgok rendesen működnek?

- Oh, Bertrand ez egy varázsiskola. Mindig történik valami – mondta Lumpsluck kuncogva.

McTavish felhorkantott.

- És biztosak benne, hogy ez a rituálé működni fog?

- Teljesen - mondta Perselus. – Potter és én jobbak leszünk, mint újkorunkban, miután befejeztük.

McTavish bólintott.

- És mi lesz Horatiusszal? Ő hogy gyógyul meg? – fordult Horatiushoz. - Nem azt mondtad, hogy te és a segéded beleakadtatok valami szederbokorba? Nem kellett mindkettőtöket a gyengélkedőn meggyógyítani? Biztosan volt valami kontaktus…

Lumpsluck elsápadt.

- Hagrid? Azt akarja, hogy… Hagrid?- Lumpsluck megint nyögni kezdett.

- Szedd össze magad, ember. Ez egy régi rituálé varázslat, vagy aminek ti fiatalok nevezitek.

Lumpsluck egy sor fulladozó hangot adott ki, és elkékültek az ajkai. Perselus elhatározta, hogy megmenti.

- Megnéztem a szedres dolog beszámolóját. Nem volt kontaktus közöttük. Semmi olyan, ami átadta volna az átkot.

- Oh, a fenébe - mondta McTavish, s Lumpsluck úgy nézett ki, mint aki rögtön megcsókolja Perselus lábait.

Meggondolta, hogy meg fogja engedni neki, de most fontosabb dolga volt.

- Attól tartok – mondta -, hogy volt egy incidens néhány hete, aminek köze volt Mrs. Hennessehez.

- Ami átadhatta volna az átkot? – kérdezte McTavish.

- Igen. Ö… Nem emlékszik rá, igazgató úr?

- Mi? Oh, igen, persze - vált boldoggá Lumpsluck arckifejezése. – Ő… ö… véletlenül az ölembe öntött egy adag forró teát és én meg megszúrtam magam a villámmal. Még pár apró dolog történt, de aztán ő lehajolt, hogy feltörölje a kiöntött teát, és felsértette a térdét. Természetesen segítettem neki, de úgy tűnik, megérintettem a térdét az ujjammal.

McTavish megforgatta szemeit.

- Biztosan fizetségért kérni fogja azokat a teleszkópokat, amiről egyfolytában beszélt – nézett bírálóan Lumpsluck ra. – És egy fizetésemelést. Rendben, uraim. Két napjuk van, hogy elrendezzék. Piton, Potter, ajánlom, hogy készítsék elő a rituálés szobát, és fogjanak hozzá. Szeretném ezt befejezni vacsora előtt, hogy elmondhassam a jó híreket a hugrabugos lány szüleinek.

- Persze, McTavish kormányzó – mondta Perselus, s elegánsan felállt.

Nem is nézett az izgatottan és ostobán vigyorgó Potter felé.

- Néhány bölcs szót egy öregembertől – mondta McTavish, s megpaskolta Perselus hátát, Potter felé irányítva.

- Persze.

- Először is csak tengeri sót használjanak. A jódos nem olyan jó a kéjelgésnek. És a síkosítás fontos, persze, de ne nyúljanak a méz illatúakhoz. Szörnyűek a következmények, főleg az olyan rituálék esetében, ami Kinbakut vagy más rabszolgaságot foglal magába. A mugli tisztítási metódusok, az alázatos partnernél nagyon jók, s van amelyik még kellemes is. Ne vessék el, csak mert mugli. Egy régi, vésésre használt kés nagyon jó és egy picit éles is.

Potter úgy nézett, mint aki menten rosszul lesz.

- Észben tartjuk - mondta Perselus.

Átölelte Potter vállát, s közelebb húzta magához.

- Gyerünk, Potter, egy rituálé vár ránk.

XxX

Potter megpróbált lépést tartani Perselusszal, míg a szobáik felé siettek.

- Perselus, várj.

- Mi az, Potter? Dolgunk van.

- Erről akartam beszélni… Komolyan… úgy értem… szexelni fogunk?

Perselus megtorpant, és megfordult, hogy szembeálljon Potterrel.

- Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki elutasítja, ha valaki ingyen szexet ajánl fel?

Potter néhány pillanatig harapdálta az alsó ajkát

- Azt hiszem, nem kellene erre válaszolnom.

- Jó gyerek – mondta Perselus, és visszafordult, hogy tovább menjen.

- És… ö… más? Mi nem… úgy értem… nem fogsz felvágni kis darabokra, igaz? Úgy értem, nem fogunk használni semmilyen rituálés kést, vagy valami, igaz?

Perselus megint megállt, és megfordult.

- Nem, csak ha nagyon, nagyon szépen kérsz rá.

Potternek elkerekedtek a szemei, mikor Perselus elmosolyodott. A falnak lökte Pottert, és megharapta a nyakát, majd addig nyalta a jelet, míg Potter összefüggéstelenül nem kezdett el beszélni.

A fiú sóhaja üdvözült volt.

- Tudtam. Tudtam, hogy megéri. Minden – suttogta magának.

- Tudtad, mi? Könnyen elsülhetett volna. Szerencsénk volt McTavishel. Mikor ennek vége, azt hiszem el fogunk beszélgetni.

- Oh?

- Igen. Én azt szeretem, ha a szeretőmben van egy kis önfenntartás. Nem szeretnélek egész nap és egész éjjel a kastélyban kergetni, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy átkok elé ugorj és feladd a vagyonod valami hülyeségért, vagy kidobasd magad valami unalmas dologért.

- Te nem vagy unalmas, Perselus. Soha nem voltál.

Perselusnak el kellett néznie, mert a nevetséges valami a torkán nedvessé tették a szemeit.

- Igen. Hát, vigyázz arra, amit mondtam. Ha kidobatod magad, mi lesz velem? Nem lesz senki, akivel kefélhetnék.

Potter felkacagott. A hang tündöklő volt, ahogy leugrott a falakról és beásta magát Perselus bőre alá.

- Hát ezt nem engedhetjük meg, nem igaz? – kérdezte Potter, s végighúzta ujját Perselus karján.

- Nem, nem engedhetjük.

- Bár azt hiszem, szükségünk van valamilyen ösztönzésre.

Perselus ajkai felfelé görbültek.

- Úgy látom, máris pozitív hatással vagyok rád.

- Hmm…- mondta Potter, s megcsókolta Perselust.

- Mi fog elcsábítani? – morogta Perselus.

Potter megint megcsókolta.

- Találd ki.

Perselus elkapta Potter ajkait a sajátjával. Potter felnyögött, és közelebb húzta.

- Ez elég lesz? – suttogta Perselus, s kicsit visszahúzódott, de nem engedte el Pottert.

- Fizetésnek veszem.

- Te igényes kis ördög. Többet akarsz?

- Igen. Sokkal, sokkal többet.

- Komoly üzletet vezet, Potter, de azt hiszem, a befektetésem többet igényel.

Potter megmozdította csípőjét, s erekciója végigsimított Perselusén.

- Még nem is láttál igényességet. És tudnod kell, hogy én nagyon, nagyon igényes vagyok.

Potter megint megforgatta a csípőjét, és közelebb húzta magához Perselust.

Perselus felnyögött, mikor a gerincén végigfutott a hideg.

- Hát persze. Lehet más változat? De én is elég igényes vagyok.

- Remélem is. Baszd meg, Perselus… Csak… csak csináld ezt még.

Perselus nagy vonakodással ellépett, s meglepődve jött rá, hogy liheg.

- Ha csak nem akarod ezt a folyosón befejezni, jobb lenne visszatérni a szobáinkba.

- Szexért? Szexelni fogunk? És azután még több szex? Sokáig?

- Igen, Potter. Melyik részét a szeretőnek nem… oh, gyerünk!

- Briliáns – suttogta Potter.

Perselus egyetértett.

XxX

Perselus rájött, hogy szereti Potter csökönyös haját. Pont jó volt, hogy belekapaszkodjon, mikor mélyen beléhatolt.

És az, hogy semmit nem látott a szemüvege nélkül, még jobb volt, gondolta. Potter mosolyogva és homályos szemekkel nézett rá. Érzéssel látta, nem pillantással.

De a legjobb dolog Potterben az volt, hogy nem beszélt vagy nyögött szex közben. Hangosan vette a levegőt, mikor Perselus érzékeny helyen érintette, nehezen vett levegőt, amikor orgazmus előtt állt, valamint hosszan és lassan kilélegzett, mikor Perselus elhúzódott. Mindegyik hang olyan kifejező volt, mint bármilyen szó.

És mikor Potter a lepedőn feküdt, izzadtan és elpirulva, Perselus csak tökéletességet látott. Semmi fajta átok nem okozhatott ilyen szépséget.

- Kész vagy még egy körre? – kérdezte Potter, reszelős hangon.

- Mit képzelsz, mi vagyok én?

- Kanos. Mint én.

- Pofátlan kölyök.

Potter megfordult.

- Azt hiszem, az vagyok- mondta a válla fölött. – Mit fogsz ellene tenni?

- Megleckéztetlek.

Potter megnyalta az ajkát.

- Ígéred?

Perselus az ágyra mászott. Mindig megtartotta az ígéreteit.

XxX

- Szóval, még mindig azt hiszed, hogy meg voltál átkozva? – kérdezte Potter, s Perselushoz bújt.

Perselus egy pillanatig abbahagyta a Potter hajával való játszást.

- Igen.

Potter felsóhajtott.

- De nem az átok miatt volt.

Potter felnézett.

- Oh?

- Igen. Te voltál az, aki megátkozott.

- Én soha nem tettem ilyesm… - fogott hozzá Potter, s megpróbált felállni.

Perselus magához szorította Pottert, s megcsókolta, hogy elhallgattassa.

- Most már befejezted? - kérdezte Perselus.

- Nem átkoztalak meg.

- De igen. Megfertőztél a nyomorult reményeddel és ragaszkodásoddal. Azt hiszem ez egy életre szóló betegség.

Ezért Perselus megfenyítette magát, s megpróbálta jobbítani a mondatát.

- Egy hosszú ideig tartó, legalábbis. Talán csak…

Perselus ívbe hajlott, mikor Potter megfogta az erekcióját, s harapdálni kezdte a jobb mellbimbóját.

- Te kis szörnyeteg – lihegte Perselus. – Meg kell neked tanítanom az illemszabályokat. Még egy leckéztetés.

- Megpróbálhatod - mondta Potter. – Bár azt hiszem, hogy egész életem nem lesz elég, hogy megtaníts rá, mivel ennyire hülye vagyok, meg minden…

Perselus felkacagott, s megfordult, hogy megtanítson egy leckét Potternek a könyörgésről is.

Biztosan meg volt átkozva. És a Potter átkot nem lehetett könnyen lerázni.

Perselus remélte, hogy soha nem is fogja tudni lerázni.


End file.
